Welcome to Miami
by xociaobella
Summary: After her mom's accident Ally and her dad move to Miami, Florida after her graduation to start a new life where he opens up his music store, Sonic Boom. As soon as she gets there she meets the oh so cocky Austin Moon. Will they just be a nuisance to eachother or become more than just neighbors? Keep in mind this is a very fiesty Austin and Ally!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! So this is my very first Chapter EVER. I have a pretty set storyline in my mind but if anyone has any ideas for me to get me started then please feel free to message me. And you will probably notice their personalities may be a tad different than from the actual show. Austin is a bit more cocky. Their relationship starts out as a BUMPY greating but their relationship will evolve in the next few chapters. Also, sorry if there is minimal dialogue in this chapter. I just wanted to give some backrooms information through Ally's thoughts. I think I'm gonna make this story mainly in Ally's POV but maybe alternate to Austin's every now and then. So thank you for reading!:)**

Ally's POV

As I jumped out of the moving van I felt the humidity hit me. It was noon here in Miami, so the sun was at its highest peak. My dad and I just moved down here from New York. It's been almost 7 months since we lost my mom in a terrible accident. She was out with her friends on night and when she went to come home, she couldn't get her car started. Her friends insisted they'd give her a lift home, but she wanted to save them the hassle so she just took the bus. Turns out the bus driver had been drinking while on the job and eventually got too drunk to control the bus. He ended up crashing the bus into a street pole and that's when we lost her. My dad and I took it very hard but we seem to be doing much better now.

"So Ally, after we get all settled in here, I figured then we could start setting up the new store!" My dad said.

After my mom died my dad didn't know what to do or how to cope. So he got back into music like he was when he was younger. A couple months ago he saw an ad on the Internet looking for someone to buy a music store down here. So that's exactly what my dad did. We are even changing the name of it to Sonic Boom. Plus, he thought moving down here would be a fresh start, with new places and new people. Which I don't mind at all. I just finished up my senior year of high school. I don't really have any plans for college yet though. I just want to wait and see what Miami brings us.

"When I came down here last month to check this new place out, I already met some neighbors! They were very welcoming! There names are Mimi and Mark. They own the mattress store that we passed down the highway. They're even having his son help us move some stuff. He's your age actually! I think they Mentioned his name was Austin! Their number 236" My dad said "So would you mind going to find him?"

"Err..sure. I'll be right back" I hesitated to say.

I walked up the steps to the second floor since it looked like even numbers were on top. 233, 234 (which was ours), 235. Finally I had to round the corner to 236 and.. THUD "Ow!" I ran into something hard but it wasn't a wall "Oh I'm so sorry!" I looked up to see I ran into the hard chest of a guy who looked about my age. I looked up at the blonde haired brown eyed boy. Not bad looking at all. He smirked "Maybe you should watch where you're going more. Then again, who wouldn't want the pleasure of feeling the abs?" I looked up and realized we were still chest to chest with my one hand on his chest and the other lower on his abs. I studied him more. He was a good 6'1 while I'm a tiny 5'0. I wasn't sure whether to return his sarcasm or brush it off. I blushed and then realized his hands were still on my waste so I removed them and stepped back "Eh..I've felt better." And rolled my eyes. He rolled his eyes in return "Fiesty much?"

And I cockily grinned back "I can give you my worse if you want?"

"Hmm.. I didn't say I didn't like it" he winked at me and I could see his eyes trailing up and down my body. I blushed and realized he was watching my face turn pink.

He chuckled cockily again "Well, I'm Austin. I live in the town house right around the corner you failed to turn at"

"Ohh so you're Austin Moon?" He nodded back. "Oh are you Lester Dawson's daughter?" He asked. "I was just coming up here because my dad said to come find you."

"Well, you definitely found me" he winked. I rolled my eyes "Just come on. Oh and just cause you're helping us move in, doesn't mean we're friends." As I turned to go back down to the truck I must have turned too much the wrong way because the next thing I know I heard a thud and I was face to face with the wall. "Ow!" I exclaimed as I rubbed my head where it bumped. He laughed but it was like an asshole laugh "Well that's good that were not friends because I don't know how many time my chest can take getting ran into by the looks of the way you walk" I just rolled my eyes and followed him as we walked back down.

My dad looked up at us, "Oh you must be Austin!"

"Yes sir, that is me" he greated my dad with a handshake and friendly smile. He continued smiling as my dad talked to Him. For some reason I couldn't tear my eyes from his face. That smile. All I've seen from him has been cocky smirks. I wonder if that's his genuine smile or just an act.

My dad interrupted my thoughts, "Well okay let's get started. Austin you can help me with the couch first and uhmm.." he looked over at my while I tried lifting up the cushiony chair "Oh..oh Ally..please, if you don't mind, don't help with the bigger furniture." I glared at him "Well you don't really have the best past experience with carrying things..or walking" I could feel my face blush and I glanced over at Austin. There it was again..he was smirking at my dad's comment while shaking his head. So I went through the boxes and found some smaller items like lamps to help with.

It was 3 hours later and we were still working on the moving in. It is a bit hard For us since we are on the second level. But the whole time we were moving Austin and my dad made conversation while I stayed to myself. And for some reason I couldn't brush off the thought of that blonde haired boy.

 **Sooo there you have it! Like I said sorry this is my very first Chapter EVER so I'm sure I'll get better. But yeah just leave your thoughts in the comments and we will talk to ya next chapter! We will meet new characters soon to! And if you have any cool idea for me feel free to inbox me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Back with Chapter 2! I'm glad people are taking a liking to my first Chapter! So this chapter is where Ally will meet new characters. I will say though, I'm still deciding in where to go with this story and what to do. But like I said before feel free to leave any suggestion or comments. Even feel free to message me if you have any cool ideas. I am very new at this! My messaging should be enabled tomorroe since this is a new account and it makes you wait 24 hours before you can message. Enjoy!**

Ally's POV

My eyes slowly opened to the sun beaming through my window. This is my third day living in Miami. I haven't really gotten out much since we have been busy organizing the new house and Sonic Boom. I hopped into the shower in my personal bathroom. After showering I dried my hair, put on a little bit of makeup and got dressed. Today I had my hair in flowy curls and I was wearing dark blue short shorts with a floral flowy tank top. Today was going to be the big opening of Sonic Boom and since it is my dad's business I told him I would be his employee for awhile.

I walked out of my room looking at my phone when suddenly THUD! "Ow!" I ran into something but it wasn't a wall. I looked up at..you guess it.

"Morning sleepy head. I still see you haven't gotten any better at walking" Austin looked down at me smirking.

"Why are you in my house? We finished unpacking yesterday." I looked at him confused. His hands were still on my hips from running into him so I looked at him and he saw me blush so I took his hands and removed them.

"Well lucky you, you're gonna be seeing this handsome guy around more often. Your dad asked if I would help around the house with painting and fixing somethings that were left before you guess moved in. So basically the stuff you're not trusted with" he smirked.

I rolled my eyes and walked passed him "Great, I get the joy of seeing you every morning when I walk out of my room."

He chuckled, "Haha right? What else is better than seeing this lovely view every morning?" He said as he pointed at himself. Once again I just rolled my eyes. He is unbelievable.

I walked down the hall and into the kitchen to grab an apple. I heard Austin talking while he walked back over to me, "So since we'll be seeing a lot more of eachother around here maybe I should start wearing a cushion on my chest so you don't hurt that pretty little head of yours" he said almost sweetly but I couldn't tell by the look on his face if he was just being smart.

"Well maybe since we'll be seeing a lot more of eachother around here maybe I should not come home more often" I smirked back while turning around. An-oh. He has his shirt off now and was wearing nothing but a tight white tank top because he started painting and probably did not want to get anything on his other shirt. He wasn't looking at me anymore so I took the chance to skim up and down his body. Oh wow. Not bad. I've already noticed his toned arms and he has the abs and back muscles to match. I caught myself staring before he turned his head to me.

He rolled his eyes, "Oh please, most girls would die to come home to this almost everyday" he said as he flexed his arms.

I think he caught me staring at him so I just rolled my eyes again to try and cover up my blushing.

"Well I have to go help my dad set up the store..see ya later..I guess" I opened the front day and was about to walk out until I heard Austin talking "Oh hey Ally!" I turned back to him, "Why don't you blush again for me?" He winked and grinned. Damn it, he notices. So of course, that's what I did, I blushed. As I walked back out I could hear him chuckle.

Sonic Boom is only a couple blocks down from my town house complex but I decided to just drive myself since I'm still not used to the whole high humidity thing. It's in a plaza and the plaza doesn't open til 9am and it was 8:50 so I just sat there and waited till I could unlock the doors since I already had everything else ready to go.

I heard my dad stumbling out of the Back room. "You alright dad?"

"Oh yes," he was breathing heavily, "It's just that the last tenants here left it pretty messed up back there..maybe I'll pay Austin extra and have him come by every now and then to help fix this up it could really use a fresh coat of paint on th-" I interrupted, "Uh you know what dad, I can do it!"

"Well don't you want to do something other than being coped up in this store, it's beautiful down here!"

"Uhm yeah, no. I'll be fine. I'll get more into things after we are more settled." He just looked at me with an unsure face, "Okay Ally but-" I interrupted again, "No, dad it's okay. I got it, you can trust me." I know he's so hesitant with this because I haven't always had the best luck with fixing things up.

"Well okay..that's fine," he agreed. Phew, I don't need to be seeing Austin anymore than I already will be. Besides how hard could this be?

We have been opened for a couple hours now and I have to say I'm impressed with the opening day. I just got done handling a crowd and it has begun to die down. I looked out the glass doors and see two people who look about my age walking in. One short girl with curly hair dressed in cheetah pants and a red head dressed in bright purple pants with a white shirt and a colorful vest on top.

"Okay Doof, this better be good" the girl said the the red head.

"Come on Trish, this gonna be so much fun" he stopped for a second looking up at the sign, "I will say though, Sonic Boom is a weird name for a bowling alley." I looked at him confused.

"Uhm guys" I was about to correct him before the girl shouted, "THIS IS A MUSIC STORE YOU IDIOT!"

"Whaaaaaat?" He said with a crooked face, "Wait wait wait, that sign out there says "Bowling For Soup" he said going over to it and pointing it out.

"Uhm, that's a band.." I chimed in "That's just an advertisement for one of their new albums."

"Oohh..wait" he hesitated for a second and then looking confused, "Ohhh I s- wait." The girl hit him on the arm, "What don't you get!? This is a music store not a bowling alley where the winner wins soup! I can't believe I actually believed you when you told me about a bowling alley!" She looked over at me, "Sorry ma'am he saw the sign that said Bowling For Soup so he thought this was a bowling alley where the winning team takes home soup," she glared at him.

We both looked over at him with crooked faces, "So..you're telling me..there's no soup here?" He asked. I nodded back in disbelief. "And there is no bowling alley here?"

"No sir" I said still a little shocked he hasn't understood yet.

He snapped out of his confused stage and looked at me with an attitude face, "I call false advertisement" the girl hit him on the arm again.

"Sorry about him! He uhm..is a little different," she said glaring at him.

I chuckled, "It's okay, honest mistake"

She stuck her hand out and shook my hand, "I'm Trish and this is Dez, are you from here?"

I shook my head, "Oh no, I just moved down here from New York with my dad. We just opened this store today."

"Oh well you should totally hang out with us sometime! You probably don't know anyone yet so it must be lonely" she offered.

I chuckled, "Yeah, it is a little weird being somewhere you don't know anyone, but I'm Ally by the way."

"So do you like not know anyone at all?" Dez asked getting up from tieing the Laces of his bright yellow shoes.

"No I don- well..kind of. I met my neighbor. My dad is also hiring him to help out with our townhouse because we are fixing it up. His name is Austin."

"Austin Moon?" They both smiled, "he's been our best friend since preschool!"

"Oh..well lucky you guys." I rolled my eyes.

"Ah, I see" Dez started, "He must use his cocky personality around you"

"He has more than one personality?" I asked.

"Not so much personalities, but he likes to play around a lot. He seems really into himself..which he can be, but the guy does have a big heart" Trish explained.

I chuckled, "I find that hard to believe"

"Yeah it is, but you'd be surprised," Dez went on "Let me guess, you probably think he is a big ego guy who gets all the girls and wins them over with charm? Well..yeah..he pretty much is." He admitted, "but I've known him my whole life and even throughout high school, Austin could get any girl he could ever want.. but he just never goes for any of them. Which I don't get at all."

"So he doesn't have a girlfriend?" I asked and saw Trish's eyes get wide, "Not that I care.." I said looking up.

"No he doesn't" Trish replied, "but anyway, come hang out with us after you get done here! Give me your phone I'll put my number in it." I handed her my phone as she typed. "I'm gonna have a movie night tonight, Austin will be there to."

"Wonderful" I laughed.

Trish chuckled,"Like I said, he's not all that bad. Just gotta get pass the ego."

"Alright, well I'll be there! I'll text you soon I should be getting out if here in a little." I agreed.

"Alright! Let's go Doof," Trish said pulling Dez out of the store by his ear. I then heard him faintly say to Trish, "So can we go get soup now?" Followed by a thump and then an "Ow!" Coming from Dez.

I laughed to myself. Then for the next 2 hours I sat in the store ringing people out and wondering how tonight was gonna go.

 **So there ya have Chapter 2! And by the way, Bowling For Soup is a real band haha! So I know I got the Chapter up pretty quickly but it might take me a couple days for Chapter 3. I still have to think of something good to happen at the movie night Trish is having! So like I said please any suggestion would be wonderful. Like I said above my messaging will be enabled soon so let me know! Thanks for reading! Xoxo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry this has taken a few days to get up. Took me awhile to pick up a story line. Haha amateur probs, but hey, I'm trying! Hopefully with this as my Baby Baby Story I'll have the ability to create amazing new stories in the future, but here ya go Chapter 3!**

Ally's POV

After I closed up the shop I rushed home to get ready for Trish's movie night. The closer the time came to go over, the more my stomach turned and I wasn't sure why. Of course I am excited to finally be meeting people and having people contact, but the fact that Austin would be there made me a little uneasy. I walked up the steps to our town house, half hoping Austin wasn't going to still be there. I don't think I can take anymore blushing.

"Hey sweetie!" My dad greeted from the other room. "Hey dad! I met some people today at Sonic Boom and they invited me to their movie night, so I probably won't be home tonight" I explained to him. "Alright Alls sounds good, I'll be at the store tomorrow training a new employee."

A new employee? I had no idea he was hiring someone so soon. I wonder what they're like. I brushed off the thought and ran into my room to pack up a bag for tonight. Okay, toothbrush check. Sleeping clothes, check. The list went on until I thought I was all set.

Beep, beep. My phone had a text.

( **Bold is Ally** and _Italicized is Trish)_

 _Hey girl! All ready for tonight? Here is my address by the way, 34 Atkins Road._

 **Thanks! And yup all ready. Is Austin there yet?**

 _No, him and Dez will be a little late. Why?_

 **Oh no reason. Just wondering.**

 _Mhm, sure Ally ;)_

 **What!?**

 _Lol nvm, I'll see you soon._

Why did she think I cared? I don't care. Or did I care a little? Ugh, nevermind that. You and Austin aren't friends Ally. He's cocky, annoying, and makes you fall all the time. Okay. Mindset good. Now let's go. It was only a 5 minute drive to Trish's. I went up the the house and rung the door bell. Wow, I'm pretty impresses with this place. It looks completely new.

"Hey Ally!" Trish greeted me. "Hey!" I returned with a hug. "Welcome! Come on in! We can chill up here for awhile but the whole movie set up will be in my basement." I nodded at her, "Sounds good."

We went into her kitchen where she had a bunch of snacks set up. We sat there and ate while we waited for the others, talking about things we like. Okay so basically what I got from her is she loves shopping, her dream is to be a manager and she's been fired from 74 jobs. Suddenly we heard the front door open so we walked over.

"Alohaaaaa!" I heard the familiar voice yell. It was Dez. We got to them greeting Dez and Austin as they walked in.

"Hello Ally, how are you?" Austin asked me with a wink. I rolled my eyes, "Wonderful Austin. And yourself?" I asked back. "Not to bad, looking good" he said flipping his hair out of his eyes. "Oh, well thanks" I said with a blush. He chuckled, "I was talking about myself, but I see you still got that little blush I always give you" he grinned. Jerk. I glanced at Trish seeing she was looking at us with her eyebrow raised. "Okaayyy then" she chimed in, "Let's all move this party to the basement!"

We took all the food downstairs while Dez and Austin scavenged for the right amount of pillows and blankets. DAMN her basement is amazing. It's huge! There is a huge flat screen with one of the long leather couches that curves. Further back was like a game room with ping-pong and other games. Trish ran upstairs to get something while we all sat down there. Dez was telling us a story about his turtle.

"And THEN you'll never guess what! He ATE the whole cricket!" He said with huge eyes, "Awesome!" Austin replied with a high five. Okay..I didn't think turtles ate crickets. Trish came running down the steps "Guess who's parents are staying another night in Arizona so they won't be back tonigjt!" Dez looked at Trish with an annoyed face, "Trish! You know I hate this guessing game. I NEVER get it right!" He pouted. Austin chuckled, "Ahem, Dez. She's talking about her parents" after he said that he looked at me and winked while I returned his wink with rolling eyes. Geeze, I need better comebacks than just rolling my eyes.

We began our first movie. We started off with a comedy so we picked Identity Thief. Oh how I love Melissa McCarthy. Every now and then I glanced over at Austin seeing him staring at me and then winking. Good thing it's dark cause my face was probably red as a firetruck. Finally the movie was over so Trish went to pick another, "Ugh I've seen all these movies so many time! Hey does someone wanna run to 24 Hour Movies with me to pick some new ones up?" Dez's hand shot right up. "Ugh fine, come on Doof" we all started to get up to, "Oh do you two mind staying and watching over the house?" She asked us. "Uhm you mean just me and Austin?" I asked as I saw Austin grinning behind her at me. "Yeah! We will be right back!" She exclaimed. Me. Alone here with Austin for a good hour? Oh god.

Trish and Dez had left. Austin looked over at me, "I'm going up to the bathroom real quick. Don't get yourself lost around this big place or I may not be able to get over to you fast enough before you fall over something, Dawson." I looked at him "Dawson?" I asked. "Yeah, do you have a problem with me calling you that?" He questioned. "Well, I mean I-" he interrupted, "Nope? Didn't think so." He smirked.

A couple seconds passed and I decided to get more fruit dip from the kitchen. I walked upstairs and turned a corner when my foot ran into something hard and felt myself trip, "Ouch! Damn it!" I tripped over one of the legs to the side table. I looked down at the ground and saw feet and then looked up and saw Austin. He stuck his hand out to help up, "What did I tell you Dawson?" He scolded me. "Sorry" I replied reaching for his hand as he lifted me up. He looked surprised as he lifted me up, "Geeze, you're so light. I've picked up feathers heavier than you" he said and then pointed to the bruise on my knew from hitting the floor, "Are you okay?" I replied, "Oh yeah I'll be okay. Awh does is little Austin concerned about me?" The look of worry left his face and he chuckled, "Just cause you annoy the crap out of me doesn't mean I want you hurt." "How sweet," I said as we walked over to the living room. We both sat on the couch.

"So Ally, tell me. What brings you to this end of the country? Where are you really from? Not that I care, just making conversation." He said. I rolled my eyes at that comment, "Well I'm from New York City. My dad and I moved here to make a new start because almost 8 months ago we lost my mom in a bus accident. And my dad was pretty beat up over it, so once he saw they were looking for a new owner for a music store he jumped on the chance. He was really into music when he was younger." I could see the look of guilt on his face for his comment about not caring, "Oh. Ally I'm so sorry about your mom." He apologized. "Yeah..it was really hard. It's always gonna hurt but everyday does get easier." He gave me a reassuring smile.

"So tell me about yourself Mr. Moon." I said. He began, "Well, I play instruments. And I graduated last year, like you. I don't really have any plans for college yet. I might just go to a local college to get a degree with business. I really want to open up something that involves music. Like somewhere kids can go to just be themselves and play with any intrument they want. And then I'd love to give lessons to kids who want to learn."

Wow, I am quite impressed. Maybe he's not just a duchebag. "That actually sounds..nice." I kind of chocked on my words giving him a compliment. He chuckled, "Yeah, I guess. See? I'm not just a flirt." He said as he scooted closer and put his arm around me like he was about to make a mood. I blushed at the feeling over his big toned arms around me. Almost like I felt something. He just laugued, "Look at those pretty little pink cheeks!" He said poking at my cheek as I hit his hand away.

It was already raining outside for a good hour or so but I heard it beginning to pick up. I looked outside and gasped. The roads were all flooded and it was pouring. "Look," I said to Austin.

"What do you want Dawson?" He asked and then looked outside, "Oh..wow."

"Do you think they'll be okay to drive home? The skies are almost blackened and it doesn't look like it's stopping soon." I asked him.

"Well I'd hope that they will be okay, but to be honest neither of them have the best driving record" he admitted.

Ringgg a ding ding! I heard. I looked at my phone and saw Trish calling me, "Trish! Are you guys okay? Are you still at the video store?" We stayed on the phone for a couple minutes and then hung up. Austin looked at me and said, "So how are they?"

"Well they don't think neither of them can drive home. And there was even a weather warning saying to stay indoors and there is also a flood warning. So the manager at the video store said they could stay even over night if they have to." I explained.

"So you're telling me..they're staying over there while we stay here..all night..by ourselves?" He said smirking and winking at me.

"Good job Sherlock, you solved that one." I glanced at him. As he was about to probably respond back with a smart comment thunder cracked. It made chills go up my back. I looked at Austin, "UUhm maybe we should stay downstairs.. the area by the front door is even starting to flood up a little."

"Yeah, you're right. For once. Let's go." I followed him down the steps and closed the basement door behind us.

"Well we're probably going to be down here all night, wanna pop in another movie?" He asked and before I got to answer her said "We're going to watch a horror movie."

I frowned at his demand, "I don't like horror movies..they're not..entertaining."

"Awh is Itty bitty Ally Dawson afraid of a scary movie?" He said poking his lower lip out.

I gasped a little, "No! I'm not afraid..it's just.." I tried thinking of an excuse, "they're all the same! The monster chases the victim and then the victim trips."

"Mhm," he replied seeming unconvinced, "don't worry girl, if you get scared you can come sit on my lap," he said while patting the top of his leg and winking. I just rolled my eyes at him and waited for him to put the movie on.

He chose to put on the movie Sinister. We were sitting by eachother on the couch but not touching. We were almost at the end of the movie and then..

DU DU DUNNNN.

"AHHHH!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as the scary demands face popped up on the screen. Next thing I know I'm on top of Austin with my arms around his neck and my face in his chest while his arms are around me. I could tell that he could feel me shaking because he was moving his hands up and down my back. It was actually kind of soothing.

"All the same? Huh Ally?" He smirked. I replied, "Okay, this one was a little creppy.." I replied. He chuckled at me, "Oh I get it..you're not really scared..you just wanted to feel my chest'" I noticed my hands were now on his chest and the other near his abs, "ya know all you had to do was ask" he said.

As I was about to protest to his comment a loud roar of thunder struck and the tv flashed off.

"Crap!" I said, "the power is out now."

"Here, she has some candles sitting around," he said, "I saw a lighter on the kitchen earlier, I'll go get it." I nodded. As he went up the steps he turned around, "Oh and Ally?" He looked at me with a straight face, "don't hurt yourself again" he winked and ran back up the steps.

Ya know I really can't believe him. Not only that I just don't get it. Are we friends or not? Part of me says we're not considering how much we annoy the crap out of eachother. The other half..well..hhe sat there and comforted me when I got scared at the movie. Isn't that what friends do? Comfort eachother?

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by the continuous thunder. Oh no. I never do good with thunder. I have been afraid of it ever since I was little.

I saw Austin come down and he started lighting the candles. "So do you want to watch another movie?" He asked.

"Not really considering your choice of movies" I said to him.

He rolled his eyes, "Well if you're not gonna watch another movie, I'm playing xbox."

"Whatever" I said under my breathe. He set up the Xbox and started playing while I sat there watching. He was concentrated into his game while I started studying him. His cheekbones and jawline are so perfect. Ugh his hands, they'd feel so good in my- Ally stop it. You and Austin don't like eachother.

After about 45 minutes he saved the game and went to turn it off, "I'm pretty tired, I think I'm gonna go to sleep now" he said.

"Yeah same." We got pillows and blankets and laid on two opposite ends of the couch. Thank goodness it's such a long couch so we don't even touch.

"Night Dawson" I heard him say.

"Night" I replied. It's been 15 minutes and I still can't fall asleep. Not cause I'm not tired but because of the continuous thunder. I really can't take it anymore.

"Ally?" I heard Austin say my name. "What?"

"Get over here" he said as he sat up. "What, why?" I asked comfused.

"You're afraid of the thunder and I can hear you're teeth grinding and I can feel you shaking the couch" he said opening his arms to me. "I'm really tired and I can't sleep with all your noises" he said kind of laughing.

I hesitated for a bit but then I scooted over to him. I sat on part of his lap with my head on his chest listening to his heart beat. He wrapped his arms around me and started playing with my hair. As we laid there in that position. I heard him speak, "This should help. My mom used to get me to sleep like this when I was afraid." I just shook my head.

"Well this still doesn't mean I like you Moon," I said.

"Oh shush and put your head down Dawson, I'm tired," he moved my head more into his chest while he stroke my hair again.

It took me about 10 minutes to start falling asleep. His soothing hands continued to go through my hair and my nose continued to take in the scent of his cologne. Little did I know lying here with Austin like this was about to be the best sleep I've ever had.

 **Okay! So I hope you all loved this because it took me hours to think up a Chapter 3! Finally getting some Auslly action in there! I'm also trying to concentrate really hard on bringing out Dez's characyer! He's my favorite character to make dialogue for! Well hope you enjoyed and talk ta ya next Chapter! I do have a couple ideas so it should be up in the next 2-3 days! Depends on how busy I get! Xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

Ally's POV

I had woken up a few times during the night because I kept hearing something but I'm not sure what since i was half asleep but now I woke up the next morning to Trish shaking my arm, "Ally..Ally..ALLY" she yelled.

"Wh-wha-what?" I asked still half asleep.

"It's time to wake up, don't you have to go help your dad at the store?" She asked. I nodded, "Oh..yeah. Where is Dez and Austin?" I asked looking around to try and spot them. "Austin had to go help his parents at the mattress store and Dez said he needed to go feed his turtle."

I nodded to her. Suddenly I remember last night. The last thing I remember was falling asleep on Austin while he rubbed my head. Oh god he smelled like heaven. "Did you and Dez make it back here okay?"

"Oh yeah, it is bright and sunny out this morning. A little bit of water did get in through the front door but nothing was damaged and the-" Trish continued to talk while I felt my phone vibrate from a text. I looked at who it was from..it was from Austin.

 _Hey Dawson. Had to leave to help my parents. Just letting you know, I think I saw you blushing in your sleep too;)_

 **Fuck off Moon.**

 _That's not something you should say to someone who helped you sleep last night. I could feel you shaking the whole couch before that. Btw, I only did that because I needed the sleep. We're still not friends and you still really annoy me._

 **I'd never be friends with you Austin. I don't enjoy cocky assholes. Btw, you might wanna work on those crunches..you felt a bit squishy last night.**

 _Ha. You'd die to feel these babies again._

After I put my phone away I heard Trish was still going on. "Hey Trish I'm gonna get going now! I'll see you later."

"Alright! Bye Ally."

While driving home I realized I was humming some song I can't remember where I heard:

 _I see my future in your eyes_

 _And while you sleep I watch and get hypnotized_

 _Everytime I see you my heart starts racing_

 _Even though you have no clue_

 _But I don't think I can live without you_

It was actually a very catchy song. This wasn't the first time I caught myself singing it. I can't think of the name of it or where its from but throughout the years the lyrics and melody just kind of..stuck with me.

It was now almost 12 in the afternoon, so when I got home I hopped in the shower. I blow dried my hair and then curled the ends to give a little bounce. I put on some makeup and then I slipped into dark blue short shorts and then a plain black semi fitted tank top with my necklace from my mom. It has a giraffe charm on it because she was a wildlife biologist.

I drove over to Sonic Boom, semi dreading it because today I get to train the new employee, Elliot. I had talked to Trish about it before I left and apparently her, Dez and Austin all know Elliot. She said that they are cool with them but for some reason him and Austin never really took a liking to eachother.

Once I got there I went in and I was quickly greeted by Elliot, "Well hey there! You must be Ally." He said smiling.

"Yup, that's me. How are you liking working here?" I asked. "I like it.. but it's gonna be way better now that you're here." I felt kind of awkward that he said that so I just replied with a small grin and nod.

A couple hours have passed and the store was pretty busy so I haven't really talked to him much. He keeps looking over at me and smiling though. Not gonna lie, it's pretty uncomfortable, since when he passed me to get more receipt paper, he brushed his hand against my thigh. I couldn't tell if it was on purpose or not though.

The store has died down now and Elliot begins to make conversation, "So how are you liking Miami you little New Yorker?" I just chuckled, "It's not bad.. it's been a change. But I'm not completely oblivious to this place. I used to come here every once in awhile when I was younger because my grandparents lived down here. But eventually they moved to California, so there wasn't any reason for us to come down here anymore." While talking to him I realized he was just staring up and down at me and I could tell he wasn't taking in a word I said.

DING. The stores bell went off that makes noise when someone comes in.

"Hey hey Allay!" Dez yelled, I saw him, Trish and Austin walk in. "Hey guys! What's up?" As soon as Elliot saw them I could feel some kind of tension in the air. Then that is when I noticed the glares going on between Austin and Elliot.

"Well around 7 we are going out to a under 21 club in downtown. Wanna come?" Trish asked.

"Yeah! Sure." I said. I actually do want to go because I haven't even been to their downtown yet.

"You wanna come to Elliot?" Dez asked. "Yeah I'll come!" As soon as he said yes I heard Austin make a little groan sound and then they exchanged another look. I knew something was up with them, but I'll ask Trish later if something ever went on between them before.

"Let's get ready together, Ally! I'll come by your place at 4..three hours should be enough time to get ready." I nodded back.

They were all about to walk out when I heard something fall in the backroom where Elliot was now at.

"Ally!" He yelled, "Could you come give me a hand back here?"

"Sure! I'm coming!" I began to walk back there when I heard Austin, "Wait Ally! Don't!"

I whipped around at him confused. He had a look on his face I haven't seen before.

"Don't What?" I looked at him with a crooked face.

"Uhm..I mean..uhh" he stuttered like he didn't mean to say anything at all in the first place. He then took the worry look off his face and it changed into his cocky face but I could tell he was using it just to cover up, "Don't fall while you're back there..I've been back there, the floors are concrete" he gave me a grin but I could still tell there was something uneasy about him.

I gave a little giggle that probably sounded too fake, "I think I can handle myself"

Austin's POV

"Don't fall while you're back there.. I've been back there, the floors are concrete" I grinned at her trying to sound cocky but I was still feeling a bit uneasy.

She giggled but I could tell she was still unsure about what I just said, "I think I can handle myself"

I just smiled back at her, "Well..I'll see you later." I then walked put of the store to catch up with Trish and Dez.

God, please let Ally be okay. Even though she annoys me with those rolling eyes, nothing better ever happen to her.

Then for the rest of the time I was hanging out with Dez and Trish, the worry just kept washing back over me.

It needs to be 7 already.

 **Hey guys! I know this Chapter took awhile to get up and it wasn't even that long. BUTTT... it took awhile to get up because I needed some kind of story line to start. AND even though it's short, it was packed with a load of information you all should remember for future chapters! Oh and you guys did get to see a little of Austin's mind. You also got to see him starting to have some protectiveness over Ally. Hmm..what ever could Austin be so worried about? And why does Austin and Elliot cringe at each other's site? You'll see next Chapter;) my goal is to get next chapter up by tomorrow night. Thanks for reading! Like I said, I know this Chapter may have seemed a little useless, but I promise you it will be very helpful for my future plans! Also let me know if you like reading some from Austin's mind. Xoxo Ciao Bella!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ally's POV

I had just gotten off my shift at the store and I am now at home waiting for Trish to come by and get ready. She told me not to get dressed yet because she has the perfect outfit for me. I'm kind of scared to see it honestly. When it comes to fashion and shopping you have no idea what that girl is capable of.

BUZZZ.. my phone was vibrating. It was a message from..Austin? That's weird. We don't usually just text eachother especially since he will be there tonight.

 _Hey shrimp. Did you make it home okay?_

 **Yeah? Why wouldn't I of?**

 _I'm just making sure, geeze. So you're okay and everything?_

 **Yeah I'm fine? What are you talking about?**

 _Nothing. I'll see you in a couple hours. Bye._

Well that was definitely weird. Something has been up with Austin since the beginning of today.. oh well, I'll just ask him about it tonight.

DING DONG. That must be my fashionista. I walked through the living room over to answer the door, "Hey Trish" I saw she was carrying a big traveling kit. "Uhh, what's all that?"

"Oh this is just my getting ready kit! We will need all those stuff!"

I chuckled, "Man I know I'm not perfect but I didn't think it'd take all this to make me look good."

Trish smiled, "Ally you're already pretty as a princess, but tonight we are making you drop dead sexy."

"Why? I have no one to impressed." I threw out at her. She just nodded and smirked, "Mhm..you sure?"

"Yeah! Wait what do you mean?" I asked looking at her confused. "Oh Ally, me and Dez saw you and Austin holding eachother in your sleep last night." My eyes widened, "Oh no! He was just helping me get to sleep because I was afraid of thunder, that's all!" She shook her head a little, "I know you might not believe it now..but I think there is definitely a good chance of you and Austin in the future..you know Dez told me he talks about you a lot." I chuckled, "Yeah, probably all insults." She shook her head again, "Believe what you want, but I'm always right." I brushed it off.

"Here!" She yelled throwing a dress at me, "Wear this! It'll look gorgeous on you and I have the perfect makeup look to go with it!" I unraveled the fabric. It was a tight fitting little black dress. The whole dress was completely solid black except the sleeve. They were long sleeve and black lace. I walked into my room and slipped it on and the looked in the mirror. It was pretty short, if I bend over you can probably see the bottom of my ass, but damn. It's showing curves I didn't even know I had. I walked out to show Trish, "Dang girl! The guys won't be able to stay away! Now here, wear these black pumps and come let me do you're hair and face!"

I sat down in front of her. For my hair she straighened it pin straight and then tease the crown of my hair. For my makeup, (I've never worn so much before) but first she did my face makeup. First she did my foundation and then used some concealer to brighten my under eyes up. Then she gave me a strong contour with some pink mauve blush. She filled in my eyebrows a little. Then she gave me a dark brown smokey eye, some winged eyeliner, and finished it off with some fake eyelashes. Finally, for the lips she gave me some nude pink lip. "Ally! You look amazing! Now let me get ready and then we will go meet them!"

After she was done we got in her car and headed into downtown. As we got into the town I could see the light shining down on the roads. The streets were busy and there were tons of people at every site. "Here we go! This place is half restaurant half club. We're gonna have dinner first!" I nodded back to her. As we found a parking spot I looked up at the building. The club lights were already shining out of the windows on one side. The other side seemed a little more calm so that must be the restaurant side. I looked at the environment around us and saw it was just a couple of abandoned buildings with alley ways. It actually looked kind of sketchy but I shook it off.

"Dez texted me and said they already have a table," she said as we walked up to the hostess, "Hey! Our friends are already here. Should be under Dez." The hostesses nodded and walked us to our seats.

I could see Dez and Elliot sitting there, but no Austin. Dez greeted us as i sat next to Elliot, "Hey guys! Austin is here, but he went into the bathroom." I said to everyone, "Yeah, I think I'm going to go to." I really did have to use the bathroom but I also wanted to get away because I felt a little awkward with the way Elliot was eyeing me up.

I started walking over to the bathroom. I rounder a corner and THUD! "Hey! Watch it Ally! You ran into me aga- oohhh!" Austin stopped mid insult and started taking me in. His jaw was dropped open and he was eyeing me up and down.

I blushed, "Way to make a girl feel confident" I actually feel very shy when I know I'm being looked over.

"Damn Ally..you clean up nice.." he said and I caught him staring at the top of my cleavage that was exposed. Trish had me wear a push up bra that makes them look 2 cup sizes bigger.

I answerd to him, "Thanks..I could say the same to you." I then took in his outfit. He was wearing dark blue straight leg jeans with a hole in the knee. He was wearing a baby blue shirt that clung to his muscles with a white leather jacket on top. He lifted an eyebrow, "Was that a compliment Dawson?" I rolled my eyes, "Don't get used to it." We then parted ways as I went to the bathroom and he went to the table. Dear baby Jesus I could just rip those clothes right off of hi- NO ALLY. No you couldn't. He's just a friend. Not even.

I made my way back to the table to find that Austin had taken my seat next to Elliot. And Elliot was looking annoyed for some reason. That's weird. I was obviously sitting there, Austin even moved my purse over to where he was sitting before. Okay then..

Everyone was listening while Dez was telling a story about his dream last night but Austin seemed to be the only one really into it. He explained, "And THEN! The sheep asked me about the jar on the top shelf and I was like-" before he could finish the dream with his big conclusion Elliot interrupted, "So Ally! You look absolutely stunning tonight!" I blushed, "Well thanks Elliott.." as I thanked him without trying to sound to awkward I caught a glimpse of Austin. He was staring at Elliot with what almost looked like he wanted to attack him. As Elliot went on talking about I don't even know what because I was to distracted by Dez leaning over to Austin and I was trying to make out what it sounded like, "Austin, man, calm down, don't do anything stupid" Austin's face started to lighten up but I could still tell he was bothered. What in the world is the matter with him.. why would Austin do something stupid?

The rest of dinner went pretty smoothly. "Hey, we're all done eating, you guys wanna hit up the club part?" Elliot asked all of us but I didn't dare look at him because I saw him looking at me with the corner of my eyes. Everyone agreed, so to the club we went.

Me and Trish went over to the dance floor while Dez and Austin talked on the couch in the corner. I'm not really sure what happened to Elliot. I had to speak loudly over the noise to Trish, "Hey! Do you have any idea what's up with Austin?" She shook her head, "What do you mean?" I explained, "Well I saw Austin giving Elliot a practical death glare and then Dez looked like he was trying to calm him down." She just looked at me confused, "I'm not really sure Ally. Maybe Elliot said something to tick him off. What did he say before Austin got thay way?" "Uhmm..all I can think of is when he complimented me and kept looking at me throughout the night." Trish's eyes got wide and she started pulling on my arm, "Come to the back with me where it is more quiet."

"Why did you bring me back here?"

"Don't you see it Ally?" She asked me with wide eyes. "Uhh..see what?" I asked.

"Austin likes you!"

"Are you blind Trish?"

"Are you blind Ally!? It's so obvious."

"Austin does not like me! Me and him are just friends..barely. it's like anytime I think we are going somewhere with friendship, he says something to put us back to where we were before. Insulting eachother." I try not to let Trish see the disappointment on my face.

"And that is exactly how we know he likes you. With other girls, he usually doesn't even insult them. They'll talk to him and be all over him but he will just kind of stand there and stare until they realize it's time for them to go."

"Wait..what do you mean "we know"?"

"Dez and I know he does. Look, when you and I were getting ready tonight so was Dez and Austin with eachother. Dez was texting me asking if you were chattering about Austin the way he was about you. He said he was talking about you nonstop. Especially about last night when you guys were laying on the couch together. He said Austin said and I quote "When Ally is sleeping it's cute how her nose sometimes crinkles and the way she smells like strawberries and raspberries". The boy loves you."

I look at her with confusion, "But I just don't get it. If he likes me then why does he act the way he does? It just makes no sense."

"Hmm..well my guess is that something happened to him in the past that makes it hard for him to express a more..compassionate side of him. Do you like him Ally?"

"What? Oh no. I don't know. Maybe. Look it's complicated."

She chuckled, "Hah, no its not."

"Oh hush. Can we go back out?" She nodded to approve my request.

As I walk back out into the dance floor, someone grasp my wrist. I look to see it is Elliot. He smiles at me and says, "Ally! Come dance with me?"

I'm not really up to dancing with him but I don't want to make things awkward by saying no so I just shake my head and let him pull me to the floor. He turns me around and slams my ass into the front of him and he starts grinding.

We danced through 3 songs so far and you'd think he'd catch my drift that I don't want to do this considering my sluggish dancing. But what is really getting to me is everytime I see Austin from the corner of my eye I can see a look of what looks like disgust on his face. Honestly if it seems like if we put Austin and Elliot in a locked room, Austin would beat the shit out of him. What also is getting to me is the fact that 5 hott blondes have came up to Austin trying to pull him into them and he has rejected everyone of them. He just continues to dance in a group with Dez and Trish. Maybe Trish is right..maybe he does- oh stop it Ally! If he actually liked you he'd tell you.

My thoughts are interrupted by Elliot whispering in my ear while still grinding, "You look amazing tonight Ally."

"Oh well thanks but I give all the credit to Trish, she made me look like thi-" he interrupts me.

"But I think you'd look waaayy better out of this dress than you do in it." I pause and make him stop dancing.

"Excuse me?"

He leans down to my ear, "Come on Ally. Come back down to my place with me." He grabs my wrist. "No Elliot, I'm not into that." He makes the grip more firm. "Please Ally. I'll show you what a real night is like." He turns me around and I notice what he's about to do. He starts leaning into my face about to plant his lips on me while I'm still trying to pull away.

Right before he kisses me I feel another pull on my other wrist. Elliot stops as he sees Austin on the other side of me glaring at him, "Dude what are you doing?" Elliot asks him.

"Trish sent me over here to Ally. She needs her." Without giving another look to Elliot, Austin pulls me into his side and grips my hip as he turns me around and we walk away.

I look up to him and his face is kind of emotionless. "What does Trish need me for?"

He stops us at the corner of the room, "She doesn't"

"So why'd you come get me?"

He looks down at me with a duh face, "I was saving you from Elliot pretty much face sucking you."

Something in me says I should thank him but at the same time I feel kind of annoyed. Not that I wanted to let Elliot kiss me, but the fact that Austin clearly doesn't think I can take care of myself. "Oh."

"Oh?" He asks kind of dumbfounded.

"Not that I don't appreciate you helping, but I can take care of myself Austin."

"Ally, you clearly didn't want to kiss him and it was written all over your face but you didn't do anything to try and stop it. I was just trying to protect you."

"I don't need protected Austin. I'm 19."

I'm not sure why I'm acting like this because I know he only meant well. And he's right. I didn't want Elliot to kiss me. He let's go of me and starts walking away with a look on his face like I highly offended himself, "You know what Ally? Sorry I tried helping. Next time I'll leave it to you and let the asshole do what he pleases while you just stand there and do nothing about it."

I feel like I just got punched in the stomach. I try to go for him, "W-wait..Austin!" I yell to him but he has already ran away into the crowd. Oh god. Did I mess up? I might have taken it the wrong way..but still. He had no right to do that. I could clearly control it myself. Then again he was right..I wasn't doing anything about it. I have no idea whether I should be angry or sad and I can't think with all these people here.

I push and push through the crowd and finally I spot Dez. He's hanging out with the DJ, probably trying to get him to let him play with the equipment. "Hey Dez!"

"Oh hey Ally! You need something? Are you asking me to help the DJ drop a sick beat?"

I give a little laugh, "Not really. Hey I'm getting pretty tired. I'm gonna head home. I'll just walk. Can you let the others know when you see them?"

"Hmm?" He turns around a little, "Oh yeah sure!"

He wasn't listening to a damn word I said. I turned around and headed for the door while pushing through all the people. Dreading how dark the walk home will be, but anticipating the feeling of laying in my own bed.

Austin's POV

I came over and sat next to Trish on the couch while she's talking up some dude. I still can't get my mind off of Ally. I can't believe she's mad at me. All I did was help her and she was obviously uncomfortable dancing with him from the start. I need to go find her and explain to her.

She can't get mixed up with Elliot and I won't let it happen. Not after everything he's done and what I heard him talking about the other day-

I get interrupted from my thoughts as I see Dez walking over to me and Trish. But no Ally.

Dez is waving his arms up, "Hey! Hey guys! Are you ready to go?"

We all meet in a circle, "Yeah I'm ready! Does anywhere no where Ally is at?" Trish asks looking around.

Dez shoots hid hand up, "OH! OH! I KNOW! PICK ME!"

"Fine Doof"

"She came up to me about twenty minutes ago and told me she was heading home."

I looked at him confused, "She couldn't of left, I have the keys to my car and Trish has hers."

Dez says, "Oh yeah, no. She said she'd just walk."

As soon as he said that I felt panic wash over me. "What!? You fucking let her go on her own!?"

Trish hit him in the arm, "Dez! Do you know what the streets of downtown Miami is like at 2am!?"

I can't stop picturing Ally walking down an alley by herself. I can't bare the thought. Anything can happen on these streets this late. She probably left because she was mad at me. This is my fault. "I have to go find her."

Trish grabs my arm, "Austin! You can't go out there alone at this time!"

I pull my arm from her grasp. "I don't care. I'm not letting anything happen to her." And before I know it I'm running out the clubs doors. Praying that it's not too late. My thoughts start gathering up. The countless number of things that could happen to her. And she's so tiny, she could never defend herself against someone twice her size. I hop in my car and fasten my seatbelt. I'm trying to think of which way she would have gone. There's a couple different ways to get to our complex. She was in heels so she probably went the short cut her and Trish took to get here. Which is..oh no. The short cut is all backways, alleys and back roads. Shit.

 **Oooh, is something gonna happen to Ally? And what did Elliot do that makes Austin so protective? My bad guys, I got this up later than I wanted. I have ideas then when I go to wrote it's like BAM writers block. Next chapter will have some more Ausllyness in it. Promise. Xoxo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS. Sorry for the wait. It took me a lot of inspiration to come up with this Chapter. It is a little..vulgar in a way. So if you don't like to read this kind of stuff, then just skip once it gets to Ally's point of view and I will put a summary at the authors note at the bottom. I'm putting it at the bottom so it doesn't ruin what happens for the people who don't mind reading this kind of stuff. No its not Austin and Ally smut lol but you'll see what I mean.**

Austin's POV

I hop in my car and start the engine and began driving towards the complex but taking the short cut. It may be a short cut but it's definitely the most dangerous. I've been trying to call Ally over and over but she probably doesn't have any service where she's at by now. I can't believe this. She wouldn't have ran out if we weren't fighting. I shouldn't have walked away like that. If something happens to Ally I could never forgive myself. I also feel terrible about the fight..I don't regret it though. There was no way in hell I was letting Elliot kiss her.

 _Flashback to a couple days ago_

 _Me, Dez, Trish and Elliot were all on the beach this morning. Dez pulls Trish over to one of the huts while they get the bartender to make some weird kind of juices Dez has been trying out, so it's just me and Elliot by the surf board shop._

 _Elliot starts the conversation, "So have you been to that new place, Sonic Boom?"_

 _"Yeah I was in there for a little bit while the owner was fixing some things up."_

 _"Yo I just got a job there. I start tomorrow. I'm pretty stoked."_

 _I just chuckle a little. I've never really been fond of Elliot. We never really had very much in common and I never really apprictated the way he treated girls in high school._

 _"When I got the job the owner was showing me around. I saw a picture of him and someone that must be his daughter."_

 _I replied, "Yeah that's Ally."_

 _"Ally huh? That's a cute name. I'm about to tap that ass so hard she won't even know what hit her."_

 _I felt complete anger take over me but luckily I controlled it. I tried playing it off, "Hah, I doubt she'd be into that." I wanted to add, especially with you. Honestly I have no idea about Ally's sex llife. But for some reason what he said pissed me off so much so I'm hoping my comment about her not doing that will make him steer away from Ally. I'm not letting him do that to her._

 _He chuckled, "Hah, well maybe I'll just have to make her be into it." He then walked away._

 _Hell. To. The. Fucking. No._

 _Flashback over._

I just wish Ally would have understood that I just wanted to protect her. I know we don't always get along but..somewhere deep down. I need her. More than anything. I'm not sure what it is about her. And I'm honestly just realizing all this now because of the situation. A couple days ago if I knew this would happen, I probably wouldn't have guessed that I'd be reacting like this. Right now I'm so afraid of losing this girl. I swear to god if someone out there messes with her.. shit. Who am I kidding? I fucking love her.

Ally's POV

I've been walking for what seems like forever. I'm not even really sure if I'm going the right way anymore. I'm freezing right now and my phone is dead so I can't even call anyone. Not like I'd have service anyway. All this walking did give me sometime to think though. I over reacted way too much. Austin was just trying to help me..and he was protecting me. Oh my god. Maybe Trish is right. He does like me..that explains the look of jelousy everytime Elliot does something a little too intimate to me. And I can't believe I'm realizing this now while walking down a cold dark alley. I think I want Austin just as bad. No, I need him. Something about him. That night he held me..I crave his touch so bad after that. I need the soothing sound of his heart beating. Which I probably could have had that right now but instead I'm all alone.

CRASHH.

My thoughts were interrupted by a crash. My heart stopped while I turned around to see stuff had fallen out of the dumpster. "Wh-who's there?" I somehow got myself to ask. Just silence now. I then saw a cat walking out. Oh okay. It was just a cat playing around back there. I turned back around and started forward.

Suddenly it felt like the temperature got ten degrees cooler yet there was still sticky humidity. The sky is now even darker than before and I'm still here walking through back streets. My heart starts beating faster and faster since now I came to conclusions that I am completely lost. I don't want to be here anymore. I just want to go back home. I want my bed. I want Austin. I need Austin.

Once again my thoughts got interrupted once I saw a light down the road. As I walked closer I saw a man sitting by a fire he must of started. Maybe he can give me directions. As I walked closer, my guess is that he was homeless.

"H-hello sir.." he looked up at me like he was scared out of his mind.

"Who are you!? a cop?" His voice was low and raspy.

"Oh no. I'm not. I'm just trying to get back home. I was wondering if you could help me." I stood there infront of him and I watched as his eyes gazed up and down at me. Oh god. This guy is a creep. "Do you know the Miami Townhouse Complex's?"

He shook his head still taking me in and I could see his eyes were fixed on my legs.

"Oh, well great! So could you tell me how to get there from here?"

He stood up and started walking toward me he kept getting closer and closer and I started backing up and soon I was against the wall, "P-Pl-Please sir. I don't want any trouble. I just really need to get home." No. I know what he wants.

"Hmm..well do you have something for me in return?" He smirked.

"Uhm..well here," I pulled money out of my bra, "I have $25. I know it's not a lot but it's all I've got on me right now."

"Oh no, no sweetie. That's not all you've got. You've got a lot." He was then almost face to face with me and he placed his hands on my hips.

I started trying to back out if his grip, "Uh you know what? Nevermind. I'll be fine finding my way back." I slipped out of his grip but then he caught me again.

"Girl, you think you can just come up here and bug because you can't tell directions? And then not give anything in return?"

"I'm sorry but I-" and then his mouth was to my neck. "NO! GET OFF OF ME!" he had me pinned against the abandoned buildings wall with his hands gripping my wrists so I couldn't move. He started biting and then move his hands to cup my ass. I still couldn't release from his grip. Tears started rolling down my face "No no no, please get off of me!" I started pushing and shoving but it wasn't working. He was too strong.

He started talking while still at my neck, "Mmm, I love them fiesty." Suddenly I found the strength to do something and WHAM. I kicked him right in his groin, and he let go holding it. I started to run but he soon caught up to me and held his one arm around me and the other around my neck.

He grunted in my ear, "You stupid bitch, no one runs away from me." I couldn't fight anymore. His grip around me hurt my ribs too bad. It hurt to just try to turn them. And now I knew I wasn't getting away. I stopped struggling but kept crying and trying to scream. He then pinned my front to the wall and began lifting up the hem of my dress.

I knew it was all over and I know I just can't fight anymore. I'm too physically drained.

Suddenly, my prayers must have been answered because next thing I know..

THUDDD.

I felt pressure of him was off of me and I heard him fall to the ground, I turn around to see..

Austin!

He was on top of the man punching him over and over and all you could hear are their grunts. I go to grab Austin so we can leave. I don't care if this man is just left here, I need out of here. Now.

I grab his arm and he pulls away to my disbelieve. He's pinning the guys arms down and he turns his head to me. I've never seen such panic in one's eyes before. "Go to my car around the building and lock the doors! NOW!" I hesitate to go because I don't want to lose him. "GO ALLY!" I run as fast as I can even though I'm struggling from my ribs.

I hop into Austin's passenger side. I see he left the keys in the ignition. He probably left them just in case anything goes wrong and I can just drive away. I sit back in my seat and put my knees to my chest. Tears are still running down my face and I'm still sobbing. I can't believe what just happened. I can't get it out of my head. I can't stop shaking and all I want is Austin here to hold me. I see he left his phone so I grab it and call 911.

"911 what's you're emergency?"

"Puh-please he - help me. A homeless g-guy tried ha-having sex with me b-but I got away." I try my best to keep my voice straight.

"Okay ma'am where are you now?"

"M-my boyfriend found me a-and attacked him and told m-me to run to his car and n-now I am sitting in here waiting f-for him." I look around to try and find at least a street name. "Elm Street."

"Ma'am that is a very dangerous place. If your boyfriend comes back soon you guys drive away before something else happens but as of right now police are on their way. Do you want me to stay on the line with you?"

"Y-yes."

The lady keeps me on the line for about 5 more minutes while I try to describe the man. She says she's pretty sure that is the man they've been looking for for months now. He's been robbing stores and harassing women throughout the town.

I then soon see Austin walking out from behind the building dragging the man. He tied up his hands and legs and he looks almost dead. He has bruises and blood running down his face. I jump out of the car to run over to him, "Austin!" I begin sobbing again.

"Ally!" He yells almost angrily. "Get back in the car and don't get out of it again!"

I do as I'm told. I can't believe the anger I just heard from him though.

I then hear the police sirens and the cops pull up and I see the look of relief on Austin's face. He throws the man on the ground and comes over to the car. I unlock it for him and then he opens it up. I step out of the car and look up at his eyes through his hair. He opens his arms up to me and I can feel the tears wailing up in my eyes. I crash myself into him like I've been wanting to for hours. He puts his arms around my waist and squeezes and I bury my face into his hard chest. I can't believe it took all of this to realize my feelings for this guy.

I back up a little to look up at him again.

He doesn't say anything but I can tell he's been crying to. Next thing I know he has one hand on the back of my head and one hand on the back of my neck. And suddenly.. his lips are crashed against mine. Finally.

 **SUMMARY: So basically Ally finds a homeless man and asks for directions and the man tries forcing her to do dirty things. Then right before he is about to, Austin shows up and beats the crap out of him. Ally calls police, the man is caught. Then Austin and Ally smash onto eachothers arms and finally share their first kiss!**

 **I am so sorry if some of you don't like this kind of stuff in stories. But lately I had had no inspiration. And I was binge watching Law and Order: SVU. So it was the only inspiration I had lol I didn't steel this from an episode or anything! Just the idea in general.**

 **See ya next Chapter! Xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

Ally's POV

A couple hours later I am still sitting at the hospital. I can't stop shaking or thinking about what just happened. It's all so unreal to me. I feel Austin put his arms around me and pulls me close into him, "You're safe now, Ally. I won't let anything happen to you." He then kisses the top of my head and shivers go through my body. "Ever."

After the police showed up at the scene, we got taken straight to the hospital. I had confirmed that the man didn't get as far as sexual assaulting so they didn't have to do anything major. I am only here for them to check up on my ribs. They said they should be fine within the next couple weeks and Austin luckily got out of the fight with just a couple little cuts. I know it doesn't seem like much, but to me it's everything. Austin, my Austin, is hurt because of me. But luckily he will have no charges for beating him up since it was due to protecting me.

The doctor finally walks back into our room, "Ms. Dawson, everything else seems fine. Just take it easy for a couple weeks. Since you are 19 we did not contact your parents. That is completely up to you. I assume this young man will be escorting you home?" I looked over to Austin to see him shake his head. "Very well, if you find any other complications, feel free to contact me." He left the room and shut the door behind him. He also left us the number of the detective that was working in the case of finding the man who attacked me.

Me and Austin are now in his car driving back to our homes. He is holding my hand and hasn't let go since we were in the hospital room. The whole car ride home is completely silent but we made sure to text Trish and Dez and tell them we were going to be okay. We pull up into our parking lot. We walk up to our level and I unlock my front door. We both walk in and I realize my dad wouldn't be home for a couple days. He was staying in the apartment above Sonic Boom so he could be there all night to fix up the back.

Austin and I walk to the middle of the living room. I look up at him and I know he's staring at the tears building up in my eyes. It doesn't help that I can see the hurt all over his face. He grabs me and pulls me into him. "Uhm Austin?"

"Yes Ally?"

"My dad won't be back and I'm too afraid to be by myself. Please. Stay with me?"

He looks down at me and suddenly his lips are on mine again and I feel those butterflies again. "Of course. "Always." I release from his grab and grab his hand to lead him to my bedroom. We both climb into my bed but he doesn't lay all the way. He sits up against the head board and gestures for me to lay on him. I move into the side of him while he puts an arm around my shoulder and brings me into him. He then moves his hand to my head and starts playing with my hair.

I then feel myself fall into a deep sleep..

...

I wake up jumping slightly from the dream I had. I look over at the clock 4:45am. I stretch my legs out a little and the-

"Did you have a bad dream?" I look up and see Austin looking at me concerned.

"Why are you awake?" I asked him, "Have you slept at all?"

He shook his head. "Austin you need sleep to."

"No."

"Yes!"

"I can't sleep Ally. Everything that happened tonight. It's all my fault. You left the club because of me. You're ribs are hurt because of me and who knows what could have happened if I didn't find you! That's what I can't get off my mind..what could have happened." I see anger build up in his eyes.

I sit up and face him. I put my hands in his, "Austin.. stop thinking of the worst possible scenario. Yeah..it could have been a lot worst. But it wasn't. You found me. You saved me. That's all that matters. And I'm so greatful. It took a lot of courage to go out there and look for me. Honestly.. I'm surprised."

"What do you mean?"

"Well..to be honest.. i never thought you gave two shits about me." As soon as I said that he looked white as a ghost, "I never thought you thought of us as even friends. Anytime I thought we were headed somewhere with friendship, you took us a step back by Insulting me and ruining a moment."

"Ally..I.." he paused.

"What?"

"I don't know if I want to go into all this right now after everything that's happened tonight.."

"Austin please, just tell me what you were gonna say..I need to know." He looks down at our hands. "Please."

"Ally..I do the things I do for a reason. Yeah..you're hella clumsy. But you don't actually annoy me like I say you do. You're never a bother. I love when you fall into me. Ever since the time I met you it's like sparks fly. You're so different than the other girls I've met. I give you a compliment or make a comment about your looks and you roll your eyes. I fight you, you fight back. I've been so sick and tired of all these easy girls coming onto me. They're not worth anything to me. That's why I act that way with you because I love you're reactions. You're just so..different. And I love it."

"Then why didn't you just tell me all this before?" I can feel tears building up in my eyes. But this time they are happy years.

"Well..I also do the things I do because since I met you I always feel a pull towards you. But I'm afraid of that. I'm afraid of the attachment and commitment."

"Why?" Oh no. Here it comes. Trish was right. There must be something in his past that led him to act the way he does.

"I - I'm not ready to talk about this.."

UGH. So close..but one step back again. "Austin.. tonight..when I was walking down the alleys and backways" I saw him cringe at the thought of that, "that's when I finally realized how much I need you. Ya know you're personality makes me want to slap the shit out of you..but I still have this thing inside me that makes me want to pull you closer to me."

"Is it these abs?" He said grinning and pointing down to his stomach.

Really? He has the nerve right now to do this shit? I sign. "You know what? Forget this whole conversation." I get out of bed. I can feel the tears building up in my eyes.

He gets up and runs over to me, "Ally! No wait, please. I'm sorry." He grabs my hand and turns me around and I see the sincere hurt in his eyes. I know he was just trying to lighten up the mood but the whole point of this conversation is to get him to stop sending us backwards. "I was just playing around, you know that."

"Awesome, Austin! Keep playing around and see where we end up at." I pull my arm away from him, "I'm going home!"

"Ally..this is your home."

"Oh. Yeah. Well, I'm going on the coach." I run out of my bedroom and plant myself on the coach and let the tears fall.

I hear Austin walk into the room and he sighs, "If you're gonna be mad then fine. But at least take your bed and I'll take the coach." I make no motion towards him.

"Leave me alone."

He chuckles a little and then kneels by me on the coach, "Hah, you know, I haven't had that many girlfriends but I've had enough to know that when a girl says to leave her alone it's a test to see if you actually leave..I'm not going anywhere Dawson." I look up at him and he sees that I'm crying. He gets up and bends over to pick me up off the coach and I latch my arms around his neck. I put my head on the exact spot I know to well where I can hear his heart. He walks us back to the bedroom and lay on the bed with me still on him.

"You feel that? How fast my heart is beating?"

"Yeah." I say putting my hand up by it."

"That's because of you.." he says with a loving smile and I smile back. I'm about to reach up to kiss him when he adds on, "because of how fucking stubborn you are you put my heart rate through the roof." Seriously? Again? I'm about to let go of him and run off again but then he grabs my hips and keeps me down. "Before you run off again..I didn't say I didn't like it. Easy would be boring, right?" He says and winks.

I grin, "Exactly." And before he can say another word I pull his face down and smash his lips onto mine. I feel something stir inside of me. Like fire. I get up and straddle his lap while still kissing him. He bites down on my bottom lip and I let out a moan. His hands are rubbing my back and running down to my thighs squeezing them and I can feel my wetness soaking through as I feel his hardness in his pants up against my inner thigh.

Austin's POV

I move my hands up to under her dress and I tug on it, asking permission to lift it up. But she's already ready, and takes it off herself. I push her back a little and stare at what's in front of me. And damn. It's fucking beautiful. The shape of her boobs and the curves of her are perfect. I almost forget what I'm doing when I finally get out, "You're beautiful Ally." She blushes as usually. I grab her butt and pull her lips to mine again. This time I brush my tongue on her lip to ask for access and she gladly opens up her mouth. Now the kiss is more fierce like our tongues are fighting a war. I push her back into the bed and settle myself between her legs with my pants on the bed resting with her in between them. She's about to say something when I take my lips down to her neck and start lightly sucking. Ally let's out a huge moan so I know what I'm doing is good. Next thing I know her arms are rapped around my head, trapping down on her chest. To get more reaction I decide to bite down a little and as soon as I do her moans become more erotic..so I go for it and bite down like I'm a vampire "OOHHH AUSTIN!" She screams and while she screams she bucking her hips up toward my groin. So to put her little body at ease I rest my hardness up against her between her legs and it's almost like she's come undone.

As much as I want to take this all the way..I can't do it. I get up and pull her up to her knees infront of me.

She looks at me confused, "What? Did I do something wrong?"

I chuckle, "Trust me Ally, you've done nothing wrong" I say looking down at the bulge in my pants, "but I don't want to do this now. You mean to much to me to have this happen so quick. I know for a fact that I want you like this, but I want you to make sure you want it for sure. I don't want to mess things up with us." I give her a tender kiss on the lips, "When we do this, I want it to be more than just fucking." I regret doing this knowing how hot tempered she could but to my surprise I see her smiling and tearing up. "Why are you tearing up?"

"Because..Austin..I don't think anyone has cared enough about me to want to make sure I was okay with all this. I mean I want it. Trust me..but I'm willing to wait. I don't want things to get messed up either."

I pull her face closer to mine and give her a peck on the lips. Then I put my forehead to hers, "Ally.. .." Should I say it? No Austin. Not yet. Too soon.

"Yes?"

But she deserves to know..after everything tonight.. but I can't mess anything up.

I realize I can't just say nevermind because she will never give up, "I uhm..I hope you want to sleep in my arms again tonight."

She smiles at me, "Of course."

So I lay down and pull her down with me. She's on her back and I cuddle up against her and put my head on her shoulder. She then turns on her side a little facing my and put her one leg between mine. We both fall into a deep sleep. Holding eachother and listening to the little sounds of eachother breathing.

 **I knowwww! You guys hate me right now lol but I did not really want them to go all the way just yet because they still kind of just met eachother. I feel like I rushed that whole club scene really fast. But I thought it seemed good at the time. So I thought we should just wait till the perfect time to have them do it. Buuuttt looks like Austin does have a little bit of a past. And what did Austin try telling Ally? Hmm..leave you're guesses in the reviews! I wanna see everyone's guesses! Is it what you think or something else? Who knows. Xoxo.**

 **P.S. When writing the semi smut scene, I wasn't sure whether to use dirty words (ex. Boobs, tits, pussy, dick) or use the more traditional (breast, penis, vagina) so let me know what you're more comfortable with. Thanks babeees.**


	8. Chapter 8

Ally's POV

I soon awake to the bright sun shining through the window. I try getting up but fail because a certain blonde's arms are wrapped around my waist. I turn over and see Austin still sound asleep. I thought he was gorgeous awake but sleeping.. I've never seen something so amazing to look at.

I know this sounds like we fell asleep in each other's arms and had the best sleep of our lives. But hell no. It was terrible. Everytime I close my eyes, I can see him. My attacker. It's like he is haunting me through my sleep. I keep having dreams of flashbacks of last night.. and even worse..I have dreams of what could have happened. But this time Austin never shows up. Or he tries showing up but gets brutally murdered. Shivers run down me as I think about this.

I look back over to see Austin staring at me me, "Hey beautiful" he smiles. I smile back and start feeling a tear run down my cheek. I see concern wash over him as he wipes it away, "I'm sorry..I know you slept terribly. I'm so sorry all this happened Ally." I hate the fact that Austin thinks this is his fault. He continues, "I shouldn't have ran away from you like that an-" I put a finger to his mouth. "Shh.. you saved my life." I then leaned into him and tenderly kissed his lips.

He stroked my cheek, "Can we stay like this all day baby?"

I chuckled, "I wish..but I do have to go back to work for my dad this afternoon."

"Uhm Ally are you sure? You went through so much last night.."

"I'll be okay. It's better to keep busy and keep my mind of things. Plus Elliot isn't fully trained yet."

Austin grunted. "Ally.."

"I know, I'm sorry. But I have no choice but to train him."

"I don't like him around you. I know what he wants."

I reassured Austin, "And he's not going to get it."

Austin smiles but I can still feel he is a little uneasy. "Okay.. but if he does anything..anything at all, you call me and I'll be there."

"I know you will be. You always save me."

"And I always will. How are your ribs by the way?"

I completely forgot they were hurt. I twist a little bit to check. "They're not too bad. And uhm..speaking of Elliot, why do you hate him so much?"

Austin looks like he's taken back by my question and he is holding his breathe. "I mean other than the reason he basically undresses me with his eyes."

Austin rolls his eyes, "Don't remind me."

I chuckle a little, "So are you going to tell me?"

"Well..it all started back in high school, our senior year. Dez and Trish have been friends with him for forever because they all went to the same daycare but I always knew there was something a little off about him. And then I found out he was dating my cousin, Kira. She's a couple years younger so she was a sophmore. She'd be a senior right now. I don't see her much anymore since our parents don't get along very well but when I did see her it's like something changed her. She used to be happy and fun loving, but then after she started dating Elliot I noticed changes after awhile. She seemed to always be on edge and she was always moody. Which I always thought..hey..women problems. But then things stared escalating. I remember she'd show up to school with bruises here and there. She would have scratches all over her. And one evening we found out she was in the hospital with 3 broken bones. She told us it happened at cheer practice that afternoon and that she was a flyer so a girl accidently dropped her. But Trish was on the cheer squad to and I asked her about it..Trish said it was off season so they haven't had a practice in weeks. That following Christmas, we had it at her parents house and Elliot was there. I was looking around for Kira because my aunt needed her. I walked into her room without knocking and Elliot had her back up in the corner and looked like he was about to punch the wall beside her. I asked her later on what happened and she said they were just in the middle of making out. I don't think she realized how much I did see and how I saw the scared expression on her face before she realized I was standing there."

"Oh my god..that..that's terrible."

"Yeah.. eventually they broke up but I have no idea what happened there. And I can't just call him out on it since I never actually saw him do anything. And I knew Kira wouldn't fess up because a couple days after Christmas I texted her and told her if she ever needed help or of anyone ever bothered her that she could come to me, but she played it off smoothly and said she was fine."

"I don't understand how someone could do such a thing to someone so inmocent.." I think tears started showing up in my eyes.

"I have no idea..but this is why I was never comfortable with you around him.. Ally if he ever touched you, I'd be in jail for the damage I would do to him."

"Is there a chance he didn't do all those things?"

"I mean.. yeah there is a chance, but a very small one."

He saw my face get concerned so he added, "If I could go all day with you, I would. But I'm helping my parents at the mattress store for a couple hours. I can stop by after if you want though!"

I smiled at that, "I'd love that!" He kissed my cheek.

"I have to go get ready and so do you, but like I said I'll be down later. If he does anything you know I'm only a phone call away."

I leaned over to give him a peck, "I know. Maybe Dez and Trish will show up to."

We both got out of the bed so I could walk him to the door. Soon we were standing in the door way and he grabbed my waist and kissed me hard on the mouth. "Bye, Dawson Girl." I giggle at that a d him calling me Dawson would never get old.

He began to walk away but then I asked him, "Hey Austin?" And he could here the hesitation in my voice.

"What's up, you alright?"

"Uhm..what are we?"

He smiled at me, "We are.. whatever you want us to be." And then he walked away.

His response replayed over and over in my head. Whatever I want us to be.

 **Hey guys! So sorry this was such a short chapter but I haven't put up in a couple days and I probably won't be able to put up again for a few more days. Sooo much going on, I'm starting college soon. Promise next chapter will be waayyy longer than this! Plus I thought it was a good chapter since you learn a little more about Austin and Elliot's past.**

 **Review, review, review! If I get 5 reviews from this chapter I promise to have the next one up in 2 days ;) I mainly just want to know if you guys like where this story is going so far or if it's boring you. Also how much drama you like.**

 **Xoxo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Just giving a quick shout out two very loyal readers, LoveShipper and behold with awe! Thank you for all the support, patience, thoughts and reviews!**

 **Also, there is an authors note at the bottom, I'd appreciate if you all could read it after you read the chapter because I explain somethings.**

Austin's POV

I walk into my parents place and head for the back office. The days I help them out I don't usually sell mattresses I just get there office all neat and organized and then I'll help return missed calls. I start walking to the back when my dad finds me, "Hey son!" He says with a big smile.

"Hey dad, whats up?"

"Just letting you know we wont need any help on the floor today so you can just chill in the back! Theres a list of things to do and what needs organized. Oh! And if your mom didn't tell you yet, Cassidy called about Lilly. So call her back soon."

"Sounds good."

The day is going pretty smoothly except for the fact I can't brush Ally off of my mind. I mean I never can but today it's just me being worried. I know Elliot won't pull anything while Lester is there to. But after what happened last night, I couldn't live with myself if she got hurt again. Only 2 more hours and I can head over there.

I hear a knick on the door and it opens, "Hey, hey!" It's Dez.

"Hey man, what's up?"

"I was on my way back from the costume store and saw your car out front here. Thought I'd stop in."

"Oh..why were you at the costume store?"

His smile drops and his face gets serious, "No reason."

"O-okay.." I chuckle a little.

"So uhm.. is everything okay? You know after last night? How is Ally taking it?"

"She's hanging in there. She was pretty shaken up at the hospital and on the way home but I stayed at her place with her cause Lester wasn't making it home. She's making out pretty good now."

"Hmm..making out? Or making out?" He smirks.

"Well..both."

"FINALLY!" Dez gets up and puts his arms up. "So does this mean you guys are finally together?"

"I'm actually not sure. This morning before I left she asked what we were and I said we are whatever you want us to be. So now I guess I wait till she picks."

"I'm proud of you man. It's about time you start moving on. Ya know I like Ally. She has a good heart and I know she wouldn't intentionally do anything to you."

"Yeah..I know. But there's always that little thought in the back of my head. I'm not really sure how to trust anymore."

"I understand..and I'm sure she will understand when you tell her everything."

"I hope so.. she's going to be really confused at first though. It is a weird situation."

"Yeah she may be shocked, but hey it just proves how much more of a good man you are. So when are you going to tell her?"

"I guess when I trust enough that she'll stay by my side."

"So I was thinking.. since my best friend is about to get the girl of his dreams.."

"Dez what are you planning?"

"PLEASE CAN I MAKE A TEAM ALLY SHIRT!"

"Dez, no! That's not normal!"

"Fine.." he pouted.

Ally's POV

I'm halfway through my day here and I've been trying to avoid Elliot as much as possible.

"Hey Allllly." Elliot says with a charming look on his face, "So I never got to say goodbye last night. Did you get home okay? I heard you left before everyone else."

He obviously has no idea what happened. "Uhm..yeah fine." Obviously I didn't get home fine but I don't really care enough for him to know my business.

"So are you busy after out shifts?"

"Yeah, I'm hanging out with Austin later." Please just leave me alone.

"Oh god.."

"What?" I say bitterly.

"Don't tell me you're actually into blondie."

"His name is Austin and our relationship is none of your business."

He chuckles and moves closer to me, "I love the look on your face when you get fiesty."

"Elliot..stop. Seriously." I try turning around to go to the backroom but instead he grabs my wrist. He has force in his grab which brings me back to a flashback of the night before..no..this can't happen again.

"Ally come on! We could be perfect for each other. We would obviously be one attractive ass couple and you know I could please you." He winks at me, "Please, if you just give me an hour or so I could show you how-"

I grab my wrist back and yell, "What part of no don't you understand?!"

"What the fuck did you just say?"

Then someone else chimes in from the front door, "She said to back the fuck off Elliot." Austin. Thank goodness. Not only is it Austin, but Dez and Trish to. Thank god the store is dead right now or else this would be quite a show. Austin continued to threaten him, "You're lucky you're on clock right now or else I'd-" Dez started to pull his shoulder back to keep him from escalating it, "Dude, dude don't go crazy."

"How the hell am I not supposed to go crazy when he's talking like that to my girl?"

Dez and Trish look at him and say at the same time, "Your girl?"

I voice comes from behind all of us, "Excuse me, is there a problem here?" We all turn to see my dad standing there. I start to chime in, "Dad..I-"

He puts his hand up to shush me, "Austin when you say your girl I'm assuming you mean my girl, Ally?" Austin replies, "Yes, sir."

Elliot tries chiming in, "Sir this is all a misunderstanding." He puts his hands up in defense.

My dad cuts him off, "Elliot, in my office. Now." They walk back into my dad's room and the other three run to my side.

Austin wraps his arms around me, "Did he touch you at all, Ally?" He looks at me with worry. I shake my head no.

Trish interrupts, "Ally..I'm so sorry what you went through last night.. I feel terrible. Out first time all of us hanging out and it turns to crap." Dez also touches my arm to show me reassurance.

"It's my fault..I shouldn't have ran out like thay knowing how late it was. I should have known better than to go down alleys and talking to strangers." Austin turns my face to him, "Dont. Don't even apologize. What happened wasn't your fault." He takes me into an embrace.

Dez begins to question, "So what do you think will happen with Elliot?"

I chuckle, "His days at Sonic Boom are over for." I don't even have to look to know that Austin is smiling.

Trish reassures me, "I think his friendship with us are over for to. Don't worry guys, me and Dez won't bring him along anymore."

Dez gets all excited about something and starts jumping around. Trish looks like she's gonna slap him, "What is it Doof!?"

"THE CARNIVAL AT THE BEACH IS THIS WEEKEND GUYS! Can we go!?" Trish nods her head and then pulls him over to look at the vinals.

Austin looks down at me with those gorgeous brown eyes, "Would you like to go Ally? Don't feel pressured to say yes.. I understand you might not be up for it after the other night, but if you do want to go, I promise I won't let you leave me side." He gives my should a squeeze and then kisses the top of my head.

"No, I'll be okay. It sounds like fun." It really does. I can't even remember the last time I went to a carnival.

Austin looks go of me and walks over to Trish and Dez, "Dez.. unzip you're jacket."

Dez suddenly looks flustered, "Uhm..what for?"

"Dez.."

Dez unzips his jacket down and to my amazement it's a tshirt that says TEAM ALLY.

Austin looks like he could strangle him, "Dez! I said that would be weird!"

"I'm sorry! But the tshirt guy in the boardwalk was having a special bulk sell!"

"Bulk sell?"

"Yep!" He said popping the p, "Get 50 made for the price of only 45!" He put his hand up expecting Austin to high five back but he doesn't. I chuckle to myself.

I really am gonna love being living here.. but still. I still feel that there is something off about Austin.. what isn't he telling me and what happened to him in his past? And his words have been ringing in my ears all day "We are whatever you want us to be." What do I want us to be?

 **Hey guys! I know this is such a small chapter and may seem pointless to you BUT hopefully you payed good attention because it is an important one for the future. So there ya go! Yes Elliot is fired. But not gone foreverrrr:) just to let you all know. Like I said, sorry this was so short, this was supposed to be apart of last chapter to make one giant chapter, but I couldn't think this part up very well last time so I broke it up. I may not update for a week or so because I think the way I want to do this is so that I make more than one chapter before updating jusy incase I change my mind on a plot. Because what I now have good ideas for won't work for the plot of the story that I've already posted. But I'm determined to make it work and give you amazing fanfic! I promise smut will come soon again! Along with more drama and Austin and Ally fiestyness!**

 **Xoxo.**


	10. Chapter 10

Ally's POV

Trish and Dez leave the store but Austin stays around to help out. We aren't very busy but he is staying because while I work on the back room, he is going to watch the front for me. Even though he is convinced it should be the other way around.

I begin to walk to the back after showing Austin how to use the register, "Ally, are you sure you don't want to switch spots? I mean..your dad wants the bookshelf built. Do you know how to build one?"

I glare at him, "I am perfectly capable of building a bookshelf! Theres probably directions anyway."

"Yeah, but-"

"Austin please, I got this." I roll my eyes. My goodness. "Just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't screw some nails on some wood with the twisty thingy."

"Did you just call the screw driver a twisty thingy? Maybe I should-"

"STAY UP IN THE FRONT ON THE STOOL BEFORE I GLUE YOUR ASS TO IT."

"Okay, okay! Calm your tits."

I roll my eyes at him again before heading to the back. Men these days. Such sexist. And I swear, one minute I am getting butterflies from Austin and then the next I want to fucking kill him. Anyway, I head to the back and see my dad already had the tool box out and the wood panels on the floor. I reach in the box and grab the instructions. Then I start to read them:

Lo primero a tener los paneles más largos y alinearlos con los de tamaño medio en el borde.

You have got to be fucking kidding me..

...30 minutes later...

Austin's POV

It's been about 30 minutes since Ally went to the back to start in the book shelf and I haven't heard a word since..not sure if that's a good or bad thing. I have a couple customers left in line so I will go back and check on her after they're gone.

The whole store is out and it's almost closing so I turn the open sign off anyway and lock the door. I open the door to the back room, "Hey Ally, are you doing okay?" I look down in the floor. "Oh." I stare at her for a couple seconds while she looks up at to me. Next thing I know I'm almost on the floor cracking up, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I see the furry in her eyes at me laughing but I don't even care! She's sitting on the ground with a panel on top of her, her hair is fucked up and next to her are three wooden panels screwed together in the shape of almost a triangle. She actually looks quite adorable. So I take out my phone and snap a picture.

"WHAT THE FUCK AUSTIN!"

I laugh really hard again, "What!? This is halarious!"

"No! This is a disaster! I can't read Spanish!"

"What?" I chuckle.

"These directions! They're in Spanish!"

I grab them from her, "Let me see." They really are.

I read:

Lo primero a tener los paneles más largos y alinearlos con los de tamaño medio en el borde.

"Oh please Ally. This is basic Spanish!" I smirk at her.

"The fuck you mean basic Spanish? You understand it?"

"Yeah! It says "First, you take the long panels and line them up with the medium ones along the edge"

She looks at me with dismay and confusion, "You can read Spanish?"

"I can, I can." I grin cockily to see if I get a reaction from her.

"How? Why?"

I chuckle, "In 10th grade I missed a lot of school..for reasons. But anyway, I missed a lot of school and when I came back my junior year the Spanish teacher said I hadn't passed her class so that mean I was down a credit. And that means I wasn't a junior. But she let me take a big test on it and if I passed I could be a junior. And let me tell you..I went through hell studying for that test. I thought Trish was going to kill me. But I did it, I passed and I also got a new hobby. I studied Spanish on my own. I'd say I'm pretty good at it." She looks at me with her jaw dropped.

"What reasons did you miss school?" Damn it. I for sure thought she didn't catch that.

"Oh..I uhm...you know.. just personal reasons."

"Like?"

I hesitate a second to think of an excuse. I'm not ready to tell her yet, "I uhh..hurt my knees from jumping off of Dez's llama." The fuck Austin? That's all you could come up with?

I can tell by her look she isn't buying it but she brushes it off anyway, "Well..okay then."

I hurry and change the subject, "Sooo! Let's get started on this bookshelf! Or..triangle. We're just going to have to go to the hardware store and get some more screws because you managed to break or bend almost all of them." I say looking at her masterpiece but she just glares at me. "You're so cute when you're pissed off" I say petting her head.

She blushes but wipes my hand away, "Don't pet me."

"Oh..well can i-" I cut myself off and lung forward and begin to tickle her belly.

"Au-au-austin stop!" She's cracking up right now.

"Stop with the attitude and I might!" I say continuing to tickle attack her.

One of her hands get loose from my grip and next thing I know she's grabbing my hair with her hand and she makes my lips crash onto hers. I stop tickling her and then I grab her sides while I'm still on top of her. Our lips are still fighting eachother and I lick her bottom lip for permission into her mouth. She quickly approves and as I slip my tongue into her mouth she's already trying to fight for dominance.

This kiss is like nothing I've felt before. Yeah, I've had my fair shares of kisses, but this one is just..wow. the second Ally's lips touched mine, I could feel the sparks everywhere.

Next thing I know, Ally is sliding her hands up underneath my shirt and she's running my abs and chest. So next I decide to go for it. I kiss her forhead, then her nose, then her lips, then her chin and right before I move down to kiss her neck, she is already arching her back. My lips touch her neck and she let's out a groan. Ah ha! She's weak for neck action. I continue kissing all over her neck and collarbone. But when I kiss one certain spot right on the side, "Ahhh Austin!" And she puts her arms around my neck and starts digging her nails into my back. That's how I know I hut her sweet spot. So next I bite down and suck and alternate between motions. Her noises are so rapid and her nails are so..sharp. but I don't even care. I've wanted her under me like this for so long.

I continue to play with her sweet spot and then she starts wrapping her legs around my waist and pressing her pussy onto my dick. I feel the fire igniting in me and the hardness is already there. She's trying to do the in and out motion but is struggling from being down there so she sits up and turns me over.

Ally's POV

I push Austin off of me and onto his back. This man is so fucking sexy. I can tell he's just as excited as I am because his eyes have turned completely black with lust. I climb on top of him and sit up. Now we are in the position as if I was riding him. So I start to. I rub myself against him hoping to let out a release while our moans fill the room. He grabs my waist with both hands are starts guiding me up and down faster.

"Fuck, Ally. I need you so bad baby."

As much as I want to rip his clothes off so bad and start fucking the shit out of him I resist. This is punishment for tickling me and taking a picture of me on the ground. Oh and every other cocky, asshole move he has attempted. I get off of him and he looks at me confused. I walk towards the door and look back at him, "So we should get going to the hardware store!" And I wink at him.

Austin's POV

Fuck. I deserved that. I am still in shock thought cause i mean..really..would any other girl just stop in the middle of thsy jusy to prove a point? No. Which is what i love about her and why i'm not mad. Just amazed. I get up and follow her out the door. Yes, I am still hard. Yes, I am watching her perfectly toned ass walk infront of me. And yes..I have total blue balls and will probably be thinking about this tonight.

But other than the dirty thoughts right now, I can't help but think..Allison Dawson, you will be the one.

 **Yay, yay update! I wanted to give you guys some more Austin POV. I also wanted to show you guys how even though they obviously have feelings for eachother, doesn't mean the fiestyness is over!**

 **So obviously Austin is falling even more head over heels because Ally is just so different towards him compared to Ally.**

 **What isn't Austin ready to tell Ally about?**

 **And guys I am so excited! I reached out to a user on here because I've been stuck for awhile on where I want to go with this story and I'm so thankful for the help! I'll be giving her a shout out later in the story when the good stuff happens!**

 **Next Chapter: The Carnival**

 **Xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

Ally's POV

I'm standing in my room looking at myself in the mirror. Tonight is the night of the carnival and Dez, Trish and Austin are meeting at my house tonight. I've been feeling better about the night I got attacked. I'm fine during the day but it is still at night where I can't stop dreaming about it. But Austin is always there to comfort me. He's been spending nights at my house because my dad has been staying over night at the store. It's just easier for him to open it up in the morning especially on mornings where there is shipping. I usually wake up drenched in my own sweat, but Austin is always there to comfort me with his arms and then soon his lips. Then I just lay there and listen to his heart till I fall back asleep. No we still haven't fucked yet. And no I still haven't answered him to what I want us to be. I want to be with him, maybe I even need to, but being with someone involves opening up to them. And then opening up to people usually leads to being hurt. So I'm just going with the flow till he brings the conversation back up.

Anyway, I am examining my outfit. It's warm outside but there is a breeze so I go with some dark blue skinny jeans with a hole in the knee, a pink semi-fitted spaghetti strap tank top and some strappy sandals. My makeup is done but natural and my hair is in loose curls, flowing down to the middle of my back. I put on my mom's giraffe necklace and decide I look good.

DING DONG

That's them so I go to open the front door and see them all standing there. "Hey guys!" I look Dez up and down, "Uhm Dez..this is you're 5th day in a row wearing a Team Ally shirt."

"I know! Ya see, when I asked the guy for the shirts, he had me pick out a style and apparently I picked a woman's fitted tshirt. I say it brings out my natural curves! Don't you think?"

I chuckle, "Of course, Dez!" He smiles in satisfaction.

Trish butts in, "Dez! If anyone should wear those it's Austin! Ally's his girlfriend."

"I'm not his girlfriend technically." I say looking up at him.

"Yet.." Austin's adds on. And I smile back up at him. "Let's get going guys!"

We all hop into the car and the whole way there we listen to Dez tell this story about his grandmother. "Did you guys know my grandma is a fortune teller? She said that one day I will grow up nice and tall, my voice will get deeper and I'll get facial hair! And it happened!"

I look back at him, "Dez that's puberty."

He gives me an attitude look, "Look Ally, just because your grandma isn't a fortune teller doesn't mean you have to bring me down."

I hear a smack and I instantly know it's Trish smacking him, "Doof!" I chuckles. Gotta love Dez.

We arrive at the carnival and start walking into it. Trish and Dez are infront of me and Austin fighting about something. Austin grabs my hand and looks down at me, "You look beautiful tonight, Ally." I blush. "Thank you, you're hair looks on point tonight." I know this compliment means so much to him.

"You think!? It took more another 30 minutes than it usually does just because I had to get the hair wax consistency right." His face lit up at that.

I chuckled and act like I'm interested in what he just said, "Oh I bet it did babe!" The guy is obsessed with his hair!

Dez and Trish wall back to us and I can tell there is an off look on Dez's face but Trish still talks, "Hey guys, me and Doof are going to go on The Garfield's Nightmare ride! It's like our tradition since we were 5. Right Dez?"

"Uhh..ahem..yeah."

Something's up with Dez, "You alright Dez?"

"Yes, Ally I'm okay."

Austin butts in, "Liar!" He turns to look at me, "Dez has been on that boat ride about a million times and is still afraid of it." He admits and chuckles.

"Hey! I'm not scared okay!" He said in a whiney baby voice.

"Last time you peed in the boat," Trish glares at him, "Speaking of which, if you do it again I'll make sure you're never able to pee again. Now let's go." Trish pulls Dez along. He looks back at us and mouths HELP ME and me and Austin can't help but laugh.

Once they are out of our sight, me and Austin are standing face to face. He looks down at me and grabs my hands, "Now that I finally have you all to myself.." he pulls me in, puts his hands on my waist and kisses me so tenderly, "You're coming with me!" He spontaneously says and grabs my hand.

He beguns pulling me along and I can see the excitement in his face. It's so cute it makes me giggle, "Where are we going Moon?"

"That my lady, is a surprise!"

"I don't like surprises." I say coldly.

"Suck it up, you'll be okay." He says smirking. Gotta love him.

I think he is taking me in the direction of the beach, but he stops us and pulls something from his pocket. "Here, put this blindfold over your eyes."

"No way! I can barely walk with my eyes opened let alone with a blindfold."

He chuckles, "Don't worry! I'll piggy back you." He turns me around and puts the blindfold over my eyes. I can't believe I'm doing this. Never would I ever let someone blindfold me and drag me off to who knows where. So I'm surprised I'm even letting hum put it on me, but something in me is telling me it is okay to trust him. He must have turned around and is bent down because he guides my hands to around his neck which is about down to my height now. "Hop up! Your carriage awaits." I giggle to him.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"Nope." He says popping the p.

"Can you give me a hint?"

"I can't."

"Are we there yet?" I know this is annoying him.

"No."

I let a minute or two go by, "How about now?"

"Ally! Shush!"

I pout, "Fine. Cry baby." After I say that I suddenly feel myself being dropped and then quickly grabbed again. "Ah! Austin! Don't drop me!"

He chuckles, "Oh stop, you know I wouldn't drop you."

"Then stop teasing!"

"You haven't even seen me tease yet babe." I can't see him but I can just picture that cocky grin.

It's been about 5 more minutes and I still have no idea where we are walking to. "Auuuuuuustin!"

"What is it now? I'm about to set you here and run away."

I hit his arm a little, "Where are we?"

"Well lucky you, we're here!" He pushes my arms off around his neck and sets me on the ground. I feel him turning me around. I can tell we are by the ocean because I can hear the waves crashing against eachother.

"You brought me to the ocean?"

"I did, but that's not all." I feel his hands in my hair reaching for the blindfold knot to untie it. When he unties it I am facing him and I look over to see we are not too far from the boardwalk. He then grabs my shoulders and turns me around. It's beautiful! I see a little shack with surfboards surrounding it. It's a little surfboard shop. There are palm trees surrounding it with lights and lanterns hanging from tree to tree. The sign on the top reads "Boards and More".

"It's so pretty over here, Austin! But why did you bring me here?"

He grins, "I just wanted to show you what I do."

"What you do?"

"Yeah! I'm a surfer and I own this surf shop."

"Woah, you own this!?"

"Yep. Well, of course my parents help me run it, but they've taught me anything and everything about owning a business."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Well..a guy who wants to make a living off of being a surfer and owning a surf shop doesn't sound the most glamorous."

"But do you love what you do?"

"Of course." I know he is being sincere because he gives me the same smile he gives when he looks at me. And I know he loves me to. Even of it hasn't been said yet..

"Then it is glamorous." He smiles back at me and puts his arm around my waist.

"I sell boards, some of them I made myself. I also sell wet suits, normal bathing suits, some clothes and I give surf lessons. Perferably to little kids. I hate turning down other people for them, but when teenage girls sign up they're usually only into it to get my attention."

"So if I signed up you wouldn't give then to me?"

He chuckles, "You wouldn't have to sign up, I'd just give them to you on our own time silly. Do you wanna learn?" He looks at me with hopeful eyes.

"I'd love to! Do you ever do competitions?"

"Eh, I have, but I'm not really into the whole competing thing. I do it because I love it."

That is probably the best thing I have ever heard come from that cocky ass's mouth.

"I'm glad you love it." He says. And then I reach up for him and kiss his cheek. "Want to go see the inside part? I always have my own little place in the back."

"Like a little house?"

"Sort of, it's one room plus another room for the bathroom, but it's big." He puts his hand in mine and we walk up to it. He takes a key chain out of his pocket to unlock it.

"Why don't you just live here?"

"I tried before, but it just gets too lonely." That makes me wonder how my dad can spend so much time at the shop without getting lonely. Now that I think of it, he's been becoming a different person since we've been here. Oh well, I shake it off and focus on Austin's place.

He unlocks the door and guides me inside. Awh, it's so cute. It's like being at a little beach but inside. There are racks and racks of surf boards and some hung on the wall. There are tables with different clothing and bars with wetsuits hung on them.

"All of the boards nailed up on the walls are the ones I made."

"Holy shit, you made those?!"

"I did. When I was little all I wanted to do was surf. And there was this guy that lived in a little hut about a mile down from here. I'd go down there everyday and he would teach me everything about the art of making a board. He was also kind of like..my life mentor," he grins and I can tell by the look on his face this guy means a lot to him, "but one day I went to his hut and there was nothing. He was gone. But I will remember the last thing he ever said to me; "You'll do good boy, I know you will. Just follow your heart and let nothing get in your way." I left that day, little did I know I would never see him again." I see the disappointment on his face and all I want to do is stop his hurting because I know this probably hurts him.

"You never know Austin. You could see him again." I rub his back.

"It's been almost 20 years. I highly doubt it. But anyway, let me show you the living part!" He takes my hand and guides me around the wooden island the check out space is on. There is a door behind it and he unlocks it with one of his keys. He pulls me inside and the first thing I see is the living room space. This place is actually kind of big. There is a long white leather couch with a glass coffee table and a flat screen on the wall. In the corner is the kitchen space. It all looks new with updated appliances and granet counter tops. Against the other wall is a long curtain. Austin interrupts my thoughts, "Behind the curtain is the bedroom spot." He walks me over to it and opens it up. There is a king sized bed, a dresser and another tv on the wall. It also has to side tables on both sides of the bed.

"Did you decorate this place yourself?"

He chuckles, "Hell no. My mom took care of that!" She did a good job, it looks amazing in here. "And then the other door you saw out there leads to the bathroom. It's a normal sized one. It has a toilet, bathtub, and shower."

"This place is amazing Austin!"

"So does that mean you'll come over sometime?" He looks at me with a cheeky smile.

"Of course! When do you work here?"

"Almost everyday. Hours vary depending on how busy the beach is. We are always closed Sundays and Saturdays I open till 2pm at the latest."

He throws a wet suit at me and says, "Let's go! You're first surf lesson starts now!"

"Really?" I say nervously, "I've never done this before."

"I've know, but don't worry, it's only your first time so I'll be by you the whole time and I won't let go till you say. Promise!" He holds his pinky out and I wrap mine around his.

"Deal."

"I'm gonna go into the shop part and pick you out a good board then I'll be back in." He walks out and I start stripping my clothes off to put on the suit but I can't get the zipper up. Austin walks back in in his suit and sees me struggling so he turns me around and then he places a kiss on my back. Then he begins to zip it up.

"Zip me up now?" I nod my head and he turns. Before I go to zip it up I examine the toned muscles on his back. Holy fuck, they're so defined. It's like he can hear my thoughts when he says, "You make it obvious you're staring." He gives a cocky laugh. I zip it up and then smack his back, "Ow! What the fuck!?"

"Suck it up."

He groans, "Anyway..I got the perfect board for you!" He picks it up from behind him and hands it to me. It's blue with white flowers on it and something engraved. I look closely and see he erased my initials onto it.

"Austin! You made one specially for me?"

He blushes, "I did. Mainly because most of my boards are too big for you. So I always make special boards for my shorter students. But I just wanted to add the touch of putting your initials in it."

"I love it!" I set the board down and go over to him to embrace him. He takes me in his arms and gives the most loving squeeze. We step back a little and I find myself lost on his brown eyes again. He cups my face with his hands and brings his lips to me. And there are the sparks again. His kiss is so gentle until he locks my bottom lip with his tongue. I then open my mouth to let him in and he gladly enters. It's like a battle of the tongues and exploring eachothers mouths. We both pull away for air and then look at eachother again. He then places a kiss on my forhead, "Let's go, you have some waves to catch."

I grab my board with one arm and then put my hand in his and we begin to walk to the ocean.

"Are you nervous for your first lesson?"

"Hell yeah. Have you seen me walk on ground let alone balance on water?"

He laughs, "Good point.. but don't worry, like I said, I'll be there to catch you when you fall."

"Hey, didn't you say you play instruments?"

"I do."

"What do you play?"

"Oh just a couple..guitar, piano, drums, and bass."

"Just a couple huh?" I said nudging his arm.

He chuckles, "Yeah.. it was easy for me, it all just kind of came naturally. What talents do you have Other than being bitchey?" I looked up at him angrily. He really has the nerve.. but I couldn't resist smiling and rolling my eyes when I looked up and he winked. That's the thing I love. We can be complete assholes to eachother but we both know at the end of the day we still love- LIKE. We still like eachother.

"Well, I also play piano," his eyes brightened up to that, "and I'm a good singer."

"Cocky much?"

"Look who's talking."

He chuckles, "So do I get to hear you sing?"

"Nope, I have stage fright."

"Don't worry, I'll change that!"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

There is no way in hell I am singing in front of anyone. Last time I did that..bad things happened. But anyway, we get to the edge of the water and Austin gestures me to go in with him. "Come on, the water feels so good this evening!" I begin to walk in and he grabs my board. "Here, first lay on your stomach on the board. Don't worry, I'll hold it in place. We're going to work on paddling." We paddles around back and forth for a good 10 minutes, "Am I done paddling yet?" He replied, "do you feel comfortable enough to start popping up?" I nod my head. "Okay, bring your hands up from paddling and place them under your chest, hands down on the board." I do as told. "Good, now what you want to do is push yourself up with your arms and make sure you tuck your feet under you." He sees me hesitate to take this next step, "Don't worry, if you fall and don't come back up, I'll be right here to get you." I smile up at him and he kisses my cheek. "Look! There is a little wave coming, try it."

I do as I am told and I attempt to ride the baby wave. Okay..so hands on board. Push and tuck and I feel myself riding the wave! And FAIL. Next thing I know I am underneath the water. I struggle to get up because the other waves are starting to come down to. Next, I feel a pair of arms pulling me up, "Hey! That wasn't bad for your first time!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Most people can't even get up."

"I guess I am pretty good." I wink at him. HAH take that cockyness!

"Don't flatter yourself yet sweetheart. Now do it again."

Austin has me riding waves for about 45 minutes and I've crashed at everyone. I will say though, I see why Austin loves this so much. It's actually really fun and refreshing. I also really like spending the time here with him. It's actually kind of sexy watching him give me instructions and telling me what to do and- ugh I wonder of that's what he's like I'm bed.. my thoughts are interrupted by Austin snapping his fingers, "Earth to Dawson! You zoned out on me."

I snap out of it, "Oh! My bad! I'm just getting tired.

"We can call it a day if you want, I know, it takes a lot out of you." I nod and he puts his hand out for me to grab it.

We walk to the shore and into the dry grass. Austin. Lays down and pulls me down with him on top of his chest. "Look at the sky," he says, "this sunset is beautiful. That's my favorite kind of yellow." I look up at him with a raised eyebrow. "What? A 19 year old guy can't enjoy a sunset?" He smiles down at me like a little boy. I can't resist so I reach up and kiss his lips.

"So, Allison,"

I interrupt, "Don't call me that." He sticks his tongue out.

"So Ally, I was thinking.. I haven't taken you out on an actual date yet."

"Right.."

"So, I was wondering if you'd like to go on one this week?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"It's a surprise!"

"What did I tell you?

"That you don't like surprises.."

"Right.."

"And what did I tell you?" He's testing me.

"What did you tell me?" I asked confused.

"That I don't care. It's a surprise." He kisses the top of me head.

I giggle and reach up to kiss his mouth, "I'd love to go out with you Austin!"

He smiles that genuine smile he gave my dad the first day we met.

I can't wait any longer. I have to make it offical. He's mine and only mine, "Remember when you said we could be whatever I want us to be?"

He smiles down at me with a hopeful look, "I do..why?"

"I want us." I give him my biggest smile I can make.

"Your wish is my command." He flips me on the ground and lays on top of me between my legs. He puts his hands beside my head, kisses my forhead, between my eyes, my nose, the one on my lips is harder, my chin and then my neck. He digs his face into it and alternatives biting, sucking and licking. Thank god there is no one else on the beach to hear our moans and groans.

He gets up off of me and grabs my hands to pull me up. "Do you work at the store tomorrow?" He asks.

I shake my head no.

"Good, stay with me in the hut tonight and then hang out with me tomorrow at the shop. I'll show you everything!"

"I'd love to!"

"I'll race you to the hut." He winks at me. "You're on Moon!"

He starts count down, "Okay! Ready..Set.." I begun to run off on Set and he chases after me, "Hey! Cheater!"

I look back and stick my tongue out. We race to the hut and Austin wins, only because he tripped me. He will pay for that later!

We change into our pajamas. I don't have any so I just sleep in my lacey boy shorts panties and one of his hoodies. We get into bed and watch TV until we both fall asleep. Another night..another heartbeat session. He is finally MY Austin. Now I just have to get him to open up...

 **Here ya go guys! Oh and if any of you are Pittsburghers, you know what Garfield's Nightmare is at Kennywood! ;) But anyway, I had a lot of fun writing this one and YAYYYYYY AUSLLY IS TOGETHER! Don't worry, drama coming soon though! I'll try to update in the next week. I'm gonna be very busy. That's why I stayed up late to write this for you guys.**

 **Xoxo.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So I was going to make this Chapter about their day at Austin's surf shop, but I wanted to finally give you guys some steemy smut! They don't go all the way, but close. So next chapter will be their day at the shop!**

Ally's POV

I woke up to the familiar heart beat and chest, but it was even better this time with the waves crashing on eachother. I looked up to see a still sleeping Austin, but I never noticed how innocent he looks when he sleeps. Especially since I know an well he isn't innocent, but that's okay, I like him the way he is. And of course I kept waking up in the middle of the night with my nightmares from- whay a second. No I didn't. I didn't have any. My thoughts get interrupted by a stirring Austin.

He kisses the top of my head, "Good morning gorgeous." Ugh his sleep voice is so fucking sexy.

"Goodmorning! Guess what?"

"You didn't have any nightmares?"

"How'd you know I was gonna say that?"

He chuckled, "Well, I was kind of up for awhile after you fell asleep just to make sure. I always stay up even if you don't realize it."

"B-but why? You need sleep!"

"I do..but I also need to make sure you feel safe and I want to be there the second you start squirming so I can stop it faster."

Ugh. It's that kind of stuff that makes me fall harder for him everyday. Never in a million years would I have thought I'd be laying in Austin's arms, waking up to the ocean. The second I met him I thought we'd be enemies, but now that I think of it, the second I met him I also had a strange feeling that this guy would be apart of my life.

I reach my arms up around his neck and kiss him and then lay my head back down on his chest. I then feel his grip around my little body tighten.

He interrupts the moment, "So! You ready to see the store today?" He looks at me with a smile thay resembles a little boy's.

"Yeah! Do you have any lessons to give today?"

"Uhm..i do..so I'll have to close the shop up for that 45 minutes and then I hate to sound like an asshole but the little girl I'm teaching today isn't well around people she doesn't know so.." he sounds kind of uneasy.

"Don't worry, I can find something else to do for that time. Trish works at the fro-yo place a block down so I'll just go hang out with her." I know he feels bad about basically telling me to leave but I completely understand. When I was a little girl, I was embarrassed and shy over everything. But something about him seemed different when he brought up the situation but I'm just going to shake it off and watch the sunrise through the little hut window.

"Huh, Trish still works there?" He asks me sounding surprised.

I giggle, "Right? She's bee. There a month straight and has only had seven complaints!"

He chuckles, "I'm proud of her! Now let's get up! You have 15 minutes to get ready Dawson! Don't take forever."

"You're the one that spend an hour and a half on his hair!"

"You can't rush perfection, Ally!"

"Exactly, that's why I need at least 30 minutes."

"Why? You're already perfect." I expected him to be a perv and wink at me but instead he blushed. A lean over to him and give him a peck on the lips and then I bounce off of the bed. "Wait! I don't have any clothes here with me.."

"Take something from the shop! I don't mind."

"What? No! That's your merchandise I can't take it. At least let me pay you!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No. Now go pick something." She rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Allison! And my mom keeps some makeup in the bathroom here to, so you can use it. Not that you need it."

My name is not Allison..well It is but no, "Stop calling me Allison!"

He mocks back at me trying to imitate my high pitch voice, "Stop calling me Allison!" If he wasn't letting me where clothes from the shop, I would slap him but instead I lean back over to the bed and ruffle his hair because I know how much it pisses him off. He just glares at me as I walk away and I see it turn into a smile as I send him a little smile.

Everything in the store seems like a pretty chill beach look. I choose a pair of white ripped skinny jeans and then a black tank top that is short enough to show the skin between my jeans and belly button. And for shoes I just wear my strappy gladiator sandals a had from yesterday. I take a look in the body mirror and decide I actually look pretty sexy. This shirt makes my cleavage look amazing and the he and make my butt look full and rounder. I walk back into the living space and hear a shower running so it must be Austin. I decide to go into the bathroom to do my hair and makeup.

Actually, my hair looks pretty good from yesterday, it's like a loose curl beach wave. I open up the drawers under the sink and find some makeup. Luckily his mom and I wear similar foundation colors. I put some on and then some light bronzer to warm up my face. Then I use the brow pencil to fill my in a little bit. Finally, I put on some what seems like expensive mascara since it made my eyelashes big and voluminous but not too over the top. I don't think Austin even realizes I'm in here because the whole time I've been listening to him singing in the shower. And I must say, he's actually really good. He must have that natural musical talent to him.

I walk out if the bathroom quietly trying not to be heard. I sit over on the leather couch and turn the tv on but my mind is definitely not in the tv. My mind is on the image of Austin. In the shower. No clothes. And all wet. Oh my god I can't stand it. I can't help but think of the warm water dripping down his toned muscles. I wonder how big he is..I guy like him has to be above average. Unless that's the reason he's a cocky asshole. Because he has a small dick. Anyway, u thought yesterday he looked amazing in the wet suit. The way it clung to him and then- I'm interrupted by Austin closing the bathroom door. I was so deep in my fantasies that I didn't even hear the water stop.

"So did you like my singing?" He asked.

I say as I begin to turn around, "Actually, you're really good and-oh." My mouth drops open and I know he notices because he has a cocky smirk. He's standing there naked with nothing but a towel around his waist and his body is still wet from the shower.

"I'm guessing you also like what you see?" He smirks again.

"I've seen better."

"I've sure. That's why your eyes couldn't stop attacking me." I blush. Damn it he did notice. I get up and walk over to him.

"You know, not every girl thinks your a goddess right?" I cross my arms.

"I don't know. Maybe they do. But the only girl that I care that thinks I am is you." He winks at me. Not sure if that was him being cute or being a dick.

I bite my lip because I know what I want right now. Oh my god I can't take it anymore. He begins to walk back to the bedroom when I decide enough is enough and I don't care anymore. I grab his hand and turn him around, "Ally what-" I shut him up by jumping up and locking my legs around him, I wrap one arm around his neck and the other hand is grabbing onto his hair. Next think I know, I'm crashing my lips onto his to make him shut up. I lick his bottom lip and he eagerly opens up for me. I need to explore his whole mouth so we start fighting for dominance. I win. Of course, duh.

His hands are locked on my butt to keep me up. He begins to walk us back the the bedroom and he throws me down on the bed, so he can hover over me while we kiss. I peak my eyes open to see his towel is still sitting in his waist but it's more loose and it's also lower. He stops the kiss and I look up at him with confusion. He then moves the hair away from my neck and starts kissing down my jawline, the onto my neck. He alternates biting, licking and kissing. I know there are going to be little marks left afterwards.

I feel his fingers tugging at the hem of my shirt and he stops to look at me. I nod at him so he knows it's okay to take it off. I put my arms up and I'm left in my bra. His mouth lands on my collarbone and travels down into my chest. All you can hear right now are my moans getting louder and longer. He reaches behind me and unclasps my bra and then he throws it off of me. I start feeling conscious when I see him looking. He feels my uncomfort and looks up at me with a smile, "Beautiful!" Next thing I know his mouth is suction cupped around my nipple, sucking and licking while the other hand is kneading. He goes back and forth to give each one the same attention.

I feel his mouth off of my and start feeling the kissing he is leaving going down my stomach. He unbottons my jeans and throws them off. As he throws them I got a glimpse of the bulge under his towel. Yep. He's big. Really big.

He gets down to the end of the bed and opens my legs up with his hands while he trails kisses down the insides of my thighs. He looks up at me and our eyes lock, "Remember when I said how you haven't even seen me tease yet?" I nod my head. He winks at me and then next thing I know his mouth is sucking on my clit through my lacey panties. He alternates sucking fast and slow. And all you can hear are my squeals and moans through the room. My back keeps arching and I have no control over it anymore. He says seductively, "These need to come off now!" He grabs the tip of my thing with his teeth and drags them down.

Austin's POV

Oh my goodness. She is shaved and everything. Not only is she beautiful, but she tastes amazing! Most girls I have done this with usually have a sour taste. But hers is more on the sweet side and isn't as bitter. Now it's time to tease. I take her little knob in between my fingers and squeeze it and then I rub it. I find a good rhythm that she likes and I can tell she's begging me to go faster by the way she keeps bucking her hips up.

I rub it even slower and then I get an idea. She expects me to tease her around her vagina before I put my finger in but I'm going to surprise her and shivers it in quickly. "Austin..please! Faster!" She's panting at this point. I rub slower and slower..and then bam! As soon as i put it in her body prettt much bounced up off the bed. My finger is in her moving rapidly in and out. I look up at her and she's moaning and already looks like her eyes are going to roll back. Now I decide it's time to try two, so I put both in and oh my god. If she's this tight around my fingers I can't wait to find out how tight she is around my dick! This time I try something different, I keep pumping my fingers in and out if her but I put my thumb in her clit and start rubbing it. "A-Austin! I'm not gonna last much longer!"

"Want to try something different?" She nods her head.

"Get on your hands and knees." She does what I tell her to do. "I don't want to have sex yet because we have little time till I have to open and I don't want our first time to be pushed quickly, so let's do this." She's still turned around so she doesn't know what I'm about to do. I pull my towel off of my waist and grab her hips. I then push my dick onto her pussy and start humping her. "Ahhh, Austin! Please put it in!"

"Ally-I"

"Now!"

I'm not doing it. Our first time won't be like this so I ignore her demands. Instead I grab her hips harder and rub us together faster. I make sure it's rubbing her clit to so she gets her orgasm. "Ahh ahh ahh!" I know she's about to climax so I speed it up more. "Austinnnn!" I let her take over as she rubs herself on me and rides out her orgasm. Her scream is nothing like I've heard before and I'd die to hear it again. I release her hips and she turns around to me and- holy fuck, her eyes are pitch black and filled with nothing but lust.

Ally's POV

My turn!

"Sit down on the bed!" I demand him.

"Yes ma'am!"

I stand up infront of him and then I get closer and crash my lips onto his. I can taste myself on him and I know he loves the fact that I can because he starts twirling his tongue in my mouth.

I release from the kiss and get down on my knees in front of him. As soon as I grab him in my little hand and look up, I can see the need in his eyes. Holy shit he's huge. So I start off small and suck on the tip while I swirl my tongue over the precum he had built up. I expected it to be much more salty but he takes more on the sweet side. Maybe because he was just rubbing himself all over me. I start taking him in my mouth inch by inch. I tighten my mouth around him and I feel him jump a little so I know he loves it. I can tell he's trying to keep in moans by the way he is grunting and panting. Now I am as far down as I go, so I take my hand and start rubbing his shafts on the part I can't get into my mouth and- yup. I found his favorite thing. He starts bucking his hips up but is trying to hold back because I know he doesn't want to hurt me. I let go and grab his hands and bring it to my head.

"Ally are you sure?"

I look up and tell him, "Do what you want with me." And then I wink.

I feel his hands tighten on my head and I begin to start again. I go in the same motion as before but I speed up and then he starts pushing my head down further, so I suck aand tighten my mouth while I rub him quickly.

He let's out multiple moans, "Ally, ally, ally, don't stop!" He's gonna bust. It's like I can feel him throbbing inside of my mouth. I pick up as much speed as I can, "AHH ALLY!" I can feel his cum filling my throat up and I begin to go at a slower, steadier pace to help him ride it out with his hands still guiding my head.

I don't feel anything else coming out but I fill his hands cup my face and he pulls me upto him. He crashes his lips onto me and pulls my onto his lap with my legs around his waste.

He puts his forhead to mine, "That was fucking amazing."

I giggle, "What can I say? I'm a goddess."

He doesn't even roll his eyes at that, "My goddess."

We sit there for about 10 minutes and just embrace eachother whole come down from our releases.

He interrupts the moment, "As much as I'd love to lay here with you all day, we have to open up the store." He looks down at me with a frown.

"I know." I kiss his cheek and we get up and search for out clothes.

We look in the mirror and make ourselves look like we didn't just do what we just did.

He grabs my hand, "Follow me Ms. Dawson and I will show you what I love to do."

I smile back at him. I could get used to these kind of mornings.


	13. AN

**Hey guys! This is just a little update on me.**

 **I also posted the first Chapter to my second story! :)**

 **And I'm very excited because I have an emotional connection to Ally in thay one. A lot of the things I make her go through are real life things that I went through. But you'll find out more about that in future chapters. So please check it out!**

 **And don't worry, I'm not leaving Welcome to Miami unfinished! I still have major plans and haven't even gotten to the good parts yet!**

 **I will update both stories at the same time! But please expect them to be updated once or twice a week. It depends on my homework since I will be starting college. But I only have classes two days a week so it shouldn't be too bad!**

 **Thank you for all the love and support! Please review both stories!**

 **Xoxo**

 **-Ciaobella**


	14. Chapter 14

Ally's POV

I'm literally beaming. I'm not sure if it's because of the little steamy session Austin and I just had a few hours ago or if it's because of the amazing energy this shop brings. Since the time we opened its been crawling with people. Even people of all ages. Austin taught me how to use the register so I've been working up here while he deals with customers. It's like a completely different side of him I have never seen before. He's actually really friendly and can talk up a storm. He has charm. He's one of those people that have the ability to change the atmosphere of a room by just using a couple sentences. And I have to say.. I am so proud of him. These people adore him and so many of them are regulars that come in and can easily have a personal conversation with him.

My thoughts get interrupted when I feel a pair of arms around my waist and a kiss being places in my shoulder, "You doing alright up here beautiful?" I turn my face around to plant a kiss on his lips.

"Yes! This place is amazing Austin! Is it always like this?"

"Honestly, I'd consider this a slow day." My jaw drops, "Seriously?"

"Yeah. Hey, around 3:45 I have that surf lesson to give."

'Oh okay! I'll just go hang out with Trish at her job while you-" I actually get interrupted by Trish who makes her big appearance in the doorway.

"Guess who just got fired from the frozen yogurt shop?!' She's smiling.

I chuckle, "I don't think that's really something to be proud of."

Dez comes chiming in behind her, "Actually it is, that was her longest lasting job ever!" They high five eachother and Austin and I just look at eachother and laugh.

"Hey Trish, do you mind if I hang out with you guys while Austin gives a surf lesson?"

Her smile gets huge, "Of course not! Oh my god! Can we go shopping?"

"Sure!"

"Awesome! Come by my house when you're done here."

Dez raises his hand, "CAN I COME TO!?"

Trish rolls her eyes, "Fine Doof."

"YES OH MY GOSH I'LL SEE YOU GUYS LATER!" He then runs out of the store with Trish.

She yells back dangling her keys, "WHERE ARE YOU GOING? WE DROVE HERE TOGETHER!" And then she runs after him.

I turn to Austin, "How did you become friends with them?" I giggle.

He chuckles, "They just..understand me." I give him a confused look.

"What's there to understand?"

He gives me a nervous look but we get interrupted by someone ready to check out.

I greet him, "Did you find everything okay?" He's a guy about my age with blue eyes and brown hair and kind of built. Not like Austin though.

"I did.. but I think I see something else I want." He leans over the counter and winks.

"Oh. Something up on the shelf? What is it?"

I look over to see Austin glaring the guy down but he continues with a laugh, "I meant you silly." I just blush and before I can say anything Austin steps over to me and puts his arm around me, "She's taken."

The guy grabs his bags, rolls his eyes and leaves the shop. Austin rubs the small of my back, "Why can't you be ugly?"

I giggle, "Why do you want me to be ugly?"

"So I can take you out in public without every other guy basically eye fucking you."

I hit his arm, "Oh shush. No they don't."

"Ally, I'm a guy and I understand guy facial expressions."

I roll my eyes and kiss his cheek, "You have nothing to worry about." He smiles, kisses my forhead and goes back onto the floor to help a customer.

It's 3:15 so Austin and I lock up the place so he can get ready for his lesson.

"So how long do these usually take you?"

"Eh, an hour or two. She's a little girl so it takes a lot out of her quickly. You going shopping with Trish and Dez?"

"Yep" I pop my p.

"Please don't let her bring you back to me dressed head to toe in animal print" he laughs.

"You wouldn't love me if I was dressed like a cheetah?"

He chuckles, "I love you in anyway, shape or animal but my favorite is the way you are now" he gives me a cheeky smile.

I smile back and- oh shit. He said love. Because I said love. Does he love me?

"I'll text you when I'm done. Want me to come over tonight?"

"You can..but my dad will be home tonight."

"Ahh, you haven't seen him in awhile. I'll give you guys some time together alone. I'll text you before i go to sleep. Remember our date tomorrow!" He places a kiss on my lips and I feel those sparks again. We walk out the back and part ways.

I can't stop replaying his words I'm my head again, "I love you in anway." Oh well, I'm sure he was just joking around.

...

"I think this one would be cute!" Trish holds up a cheetah print dress with ruffles. I told them about my date with Austin and Trish just about went bazerk. She's in her fashionista mode.

Dez looks at it holding his chin, "Ehh it'll make her arms look even more lanky than they already are."

I hit his arm, "Dez!"

"What!? I'm just being realistic. Ow! Maybe you're not as weak as you look!"

I giggle at him. I'm about to make a comeback when we hear Trish gasp, "THIS IS IT!"

We both look back and see her holding the cutest outfit I have ever seen! She already had it all put together. It's a white sundress with an open back and she paired it with a pair of brown strappy sandals. I grab the outfit from her and try it on. It is a little short but it doesn't show my butt and i get to show off my legs i had been working oh so hard to tone so that's good. And the fabric hugs me in all the right places. I walk out of the dressing room and twirl around from them, "You guys like?"

Dez's jaw drops open, "You..look..AMAZING!" I give him a beaming smile back.

"Your legs Ally! Austin won't be able to stop looking! Do you do squats?"

I giggle at her question, "I do! After my mom died I go to the gym at least 4 times a week. It kept me sane."

"I understand. You guys wanna head over to the smoothie bar and grab something?" Me and Dez both agree. I pay for my new outfit and we walk over to the food court. As we are walking Dez stops and I notice he's not by us anymore. I turn around to look at him stopped in his tracks and staring at something. "Dez? You okay?" He just keeps staring and nods his head. Wow his jaw is literally dropped.

"What are you staring at Doof?" Trish asks impatiently.

He stutters, "H-Her." He points to the girl working the smoothie bar.

"Why are you staring at her?"

"She's g-g-gorgeous."

Trish hits his arm, "Well stop staring and go say hi!"

He puts his back up straight and smiles, "You know what..I will!" He marches up to the counter and waits for his turn.

I turn to Trish, "You think he's got this?"

She shakes her head, "Nope."

Before we know it Dez is running back over, "Guys! She said hi back!"

"So did you get her name?" I ask hopefully.

"Well..no."

"So you just went up to her and said hi?"

"Yep!"

Trish gets aggravated and pushes past us, "Move! I got this!" We watch her approach the counter and talking to the girl. Soon she is marching back over with a piece of paper. She hands it to Dez, "Here. Her name is Carrie and this is her number. Text it."

"Thanks Trish! I always knew I could count on you!" He embraces her but she soon starts pushing away, "Yeah, yeah don't mention it."

"I hate to ruin your little hug fest here but can we start heading home? And can we stop at the beach to, I want to surprise Austin since I won't see him again tonight."

They both pull apart quickly and look at eachother nervously. But then Trish speaks up, "Uhm, you know maybe we shouldn't, you wouldn't wanna interrupt his surf lesson ya know?" She smiles kind of nervously at me.

"Oh no, he should be done soon! Besides, I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Dez begins and he has the same nervous tone, "Well you see, you don't want to mess up the..atmospheric..ritual..of..giving..surf lessons."

"What the fuck are you talking about Dez?" Even Trish sends him a glare and then turns to me, "Sure..let's go see him." I turn about but still catch the look they give eachother. What's the matter with them?

...

We begin driving towards the surf shop and parked on the other side of the board walk. We got out and started walking down to the sand. I look out over the beach and could see Austin and his student, but it looked like they were just about done. I remember he said the little girl wasn't great around strangers so me, Trish and Dez decided to hang back until she was gone. The little girl looked like she was only about 3. Maybe 4 at the oldest. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes, but I couldn't help but notice her features were do very similar to someone I knew.. Not someone I know we'll but someone I know of. I couldn't put my finger on it though. I continue to watch and see them playing together. I can already tell he's going to make an amazing dad one day. Trish interrupts my thoughts, "So you going to be ready for your first date with Austin tomorrow?" Why does she still seem a little nervous. I nod my head, "Of course! I'm more than excited!"

Dez chimes in with another one of his stories, "Guys! One time I made this amazing chili but then I lost my grandma's pet kitten in it and it was terrible so I-" I soon lost interest and began to look back over to Austin. Now there was a girl about my age walking up to them. The little girl runs into her arms while they walk back towards Austin. She looks young to be the little girls mother so it must be her sister or something. He awkwardly waves at her and you can tell she is trying to make her smile looked unawkward as well. They say somethings that I can't make out what it is and then they part ways.

Austin begins to walk back to the shop and we start following. I walk through the doors and into the back housing part. He's leaning over the granite counter looking st his phone with his back to me. I begin to sneak up on him when- "I know you're behind me Ally."

"What the hell! How'd you hear me?"

He turns around and holds his arms open to me and I gladly run into them and he sounds me around, "I could hear Dez's chilli story outside of the door." He looks down at me and smiles.

"DEZ!"

He walks in with Trish behind him, "I'm sorry! By the way Austin.." he makes some signs motions and we just stare at him.

"Spit it out Dez! What are you saying?" Austin asks.

He just does some more hand motions and makes some noises.

We all yell at once, "WHAT!?"

Dez gets frustrated and blurts out, "Operation set up yours and Ally's amazing date by the-" before he can finish Austin is already over to him with his hand on his mouth. "Dez no!"

I smirk, "Go ahead Dez..go on..tell me all about the surprise." I can tell Dez is struggling to get loose of Austin and he wants so bad to tell, but then Austin whispers something to Dez and Dez stops.

Trish laughs, "Come on guys, let's get going home. You coming with us Ally or going back with Austin?"

I look up at him asking for an answer, "I'll get her home Trish." He puts an arm around me.

"Alright! Let's go Doof before you start blurting everything out again." Dez seals his lips and follows Trish.

I turn to look at Austin, "So..must be a pretty good surprise date!"

"Yeah..which Dez almost blew over."

I giggled, "Maybe I'll call him up tonight and get the details."

"No you won't."

"Says you." He gives me a challenging look and next thing I know he has me on the bed and is tickling me.

"Say swear you won't ask!" I can hear myself laughing my high pitched llaugh, "S-st-stop! Please!"

"Not until you promise!" It goes for a good minute and I'm at my breaking point.

"F-fine! Swear I won't!" He gets off of me.

"That's my girl!" He sends me a wink and puts his hand out to help me get up.

I giggle, "Let's go home now. I have to see how my dad is doing."

...

It's the next morning and all I can hear is a mix of a hammer and power drill. Austin must be here working on somethings for my dad while he takes care of the store this morning. I walk into my bathroom and start the shower to take a quick one. I jump out of it and just put some leggings on with a plain navy blue tshirt I stole from Austin one of the nights he slept over. I don't do my makeup or anything since I'm saving my face for later for the date.

I go into the kitchen and see Austin working on the window seal frame. He looks over at me and smiles, "Goodmorning sleepy head!"

"Goodmorning." Damn I sounded bland.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" He questions.

I shrug my shoulders. I realize I'm still half asleep. And very hungry.

"Brr..I can tell the ice queen has just came out of her cave." I roll my eyes and walk into the kitchen. I'm so hungry my stomach is growling now. Austin walks up to me and starts poking my side, "Wake up, wake up, wake up grumpy."

"Austin! Of course I'm grumpy when I wake up to your fucking power drill pounding into my wall!"

He laughs, "I don't know whether to be impressed that you knew it was a power drill or to laugh at you because you think you "pound" a power drill."

He really knows how to push my buttons. I roll my eyes and grab an apple, "Do you want something to eat to?"

He shakes his head, "Nah, I have a date to set up for a very special girl." He kisses my temple, "iI finished this window up already so I'm gonna get going. I'll be over at 6 to get you." He gives me another peck and walks out of the townhouse. Geez..I can be the biggest bitch and he can still handle me.

...

It's 5:30 and I'm already ready for this date. I have on the dress and shoes. My hair is down and in loose curls. My makeup is just a neutral brown light smokey eye with mascara, some bronzer and some blush. Austin said the date would be casual but feel free to dress it up a little. I go over to my bed and lay down. When I first met Austin I never thought I'd be going on a date with him, but here I am. I haven't ever cared to date anyone since my last boyfriend, Gavin. It didn't really end good. I walked in on him having sex with another girl at a party that we showed up together at. It sucks because two days before that I had let him in on everything about myself. I told him my deepest secrets. And I ended up getting betrayed. How am I supposed to trust another guy ever again? I don't even know if I can trust telling Austin.. He'd leave me instantly. And it's all because of this girl named Brooke from high school. She took bullying to the next level, she called me fat, told me to go kill myself, told me I was useless..so I started treating myself poorly because I felt like I was a waste a space. I starved myself, started cutting my wrists and even tried over dosing. I know it's a lot for a 16 year old..but my life isn't as easy as it seems..but I'll get into more of that later.

I hear my doorbell ring so I get up for it and open it. It's Austin and as soon as I open the door he's already looking me up and down, "Ally! You're looking beautiful as always." He holds his arm out for me to take it. God, his biceps are huge. I smile up at him and kiss his arm.

"I mentioned to you I hate surprises right?"

"And I made it obvious that I don't care, right?"

"Right."

He chuckles, "So just sit back and enjoy the ride!"

We be been in the car for 15 minutes and I'm already impatient.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Almost?"

"Kind of."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

I let a couple minutes go by, "Are we there yet?"

"Ally! Knock it off. We're not going through this again."

I giggle. Is it bad I like to make him annoyed? "How about a hint?"

"No!"

"But-" he reaches over and put a hand over my mouth, "But nothing! Shush it!"

"Fine." I sit there the rest of the car ride and keep quiet for his sanity.

Finally he parks the car and gets out to my side to open the door. "Blindfold again!"

"I hate the blindfold Austin!"

"Quit complaining and put it on."

"No."

"Ally!"

"Fine!" I get out and turn around in front of him while he adjusts the blindfold. He grabs my hand and starts guiding me. "Where are we going?"

"Wait for it.."

"I hate waiting for things Austin."

He chuckles, "Would you stop with the sass, you're gonna ruin the scenery."

"Hmm..I'd love to see this scenery you are talking about but I'm BLINDFOLDED." As soon as I say that I feel his hands come up to the back of my head and unties the blindfold.

I look at what's in front of me and I'm completely speechless.., "Oh my god Austin..th - this is so beaitiful!" I can barely even get my words out. Right now we are standing in a meadow that sits a little but back into the woods. The grass is all green, there are trees surrounding us with beautifully grown flowers. And when you look over to the side, there is a little trail that must lead to a small beach because I can hear it. But what is also infront is what looks like a small stage. Like a stage for someone to perform on.

Austin interrupts my thoughts, "You like it?"

"Austin, I love it! It's so beautiful! What is this place?"

He gets his cheeky grin, "It's just a little meadow. Not many people come around in here. Me and Dez used to always come here to hang out, especially when we needed to get away from stuff."

"And is that a stage?"

"Yup, Dez helped me set it up."

"What's it for?"

"It's for sleeping on.." he rolls his eyes and laughs, "What do you think it's for?"

I hit his arm, "No shit, I mean why is it here and why did you guys build this?"

"Remember when I told you I could play guitar?" I nod my head, "Well, I'm also not too bad of a singer and part of my passion is music. So, for our date I wanted to play somethings for you.."

"Austin! I love this!" I run up to him and embrace him as hard as I can and he gladly returns it.

"And just so you know..the songs I play are ones I write myself.. and a lot of them are about you."

"This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me!" I reach up and put my arms around his neck and then plant a kiss on his lips. He wrote songs about me? Maybe not every guy in the world is a dickhead..

...

It's been two hours and I still can't get enough of hearing Austin's voice. He doesn't have 2 hours of songs but I keep asking him to play songs over and over because damn, the boy has got some serious talent. And I can't stop looking at him up there like it's where he belongs. The moon is out and it's shining down perfectly on his beach blonde hair. The way his eyes never leave mine as he plays is so mesmerizing. I can't think of any place or anyone I'd rather be with right now. I'm falling, and I'm falling hard.

"I'm so happy you like my work! Do you have any idea how much courage it took me to do this tonight?" He walks off the stage and lays down next to me on the blanket we had set up infront of the stage.

"You? Stage fright? How!? You did amazing up there. Like you belonged there.."

He smiles, "I don't have stage fright on the least bit..I was just worries about the songs I wrote. I have trouble writing songs and I wasn't sure how they sounded. I literally had Dez listening to me sing then 24/7 just so I knew they weren't crappy or boring."

"They're amazing!" I turn to my side to face him and I put my hand on his cheek, "You're amazing."

He gives me a sad look, "I don't know about that.."

"Yes! Austin you have no idea the effect you have had on me. You've turned my world upside down..not to mention my attitude. Especially towards guys."

He gives me a concerned look, "What made you hate guys so much?"

"Just.. bad old boyfriend stuff."

He looks almost angry, "Tell me."

"I don't know if this is the time to get into it..Because I mean-"

He interrupts me and moves his arms around me, "Did someone hurt you?"

"Well..no. it wasn't physically abusive. More emotionally abusive.".

He moves as close as he can to me and now I'm laying in his arms, "I'd never do that to you Ally. Even if I tried, I couldnt. You mean too much to me." He kisses the top of my head. I don't know what to say anymore so I just tighten my arms around him. "Tell me what happened?"

"I will..eventually.:

"Did you ever tell anyone else about it?"

"Well..no"

His eyes get even sadder, "You went through it alone?"

"I'm a strong girl."

"But still..no one should have to deal with that kind of stuff alone."

"Like I said...I'm a strong girl."

He smiles, "That's my girl." I move my face up to him and give him another kiss because 1. He's so fucking hott and 2. I want to attempt to take his mind off of this because I don't want to ruin a perfect night.

"When you're ready to tell me, then you can tell me. I won't pressure you to tell me now."

"Thank you..that means a lot."

We lay there for another hour, just looking up at the sky and listening to eachother breathe. There is one star in particular that my eyes keep getting drawn to. It's a little bigger than the rest and is twinkling a little bit more. I can't help but think that that star is my mom..giving me a sign that She is proud of me. And also telling me, that right now..I'm right where I'm supposed to be, with the right person she wants me with. That it was her..she brought Austin to me. It's her, giving me the courage to not be afraid of this. So I keep saying in my head, "I love you mom" over and over. Next thing I know, Austin is looking down at me and moving his fingers in my hair. He then says to my surprise, "Ally..I love you." I look up at him with teary eyes. And I swear from the corner of my eye I see the star rapidly twinkle, I knew to trust this and it would be okay, "I love you to." He pushes me onto my back and hovers over me. He attacks my lips with his and uses the most passion I have ever felt. His lips fit perfectly on mine and his taste is all I want. He pushes my mouth open with his tongue and let's himself in. I don't even try to fight his tongue because I know he's going to win anyway.

I arch my back up and move his head down to my neck, where he begins to suck and bite. He focusing on the spot he knows gets me, his hands are tracing my whole body up and down and I can hear him say every now and then, "I love you Ally, I need you." My fingers dig into his bicep while he keeps working at my neck.

Next he is moving his hands to the hem of my dress. He moves it up a little and begins to rub my thigh. Now he is kissing on the exposed space of my chest. "Austin, please." I need his touch on me before my chest explodes. He takes my dress and pulls it over my head, and then attacks my cleavage that my bra is making for me. I arch myself to feel more of him, to bring him closer. His hands move to the back of my bra and unclasps it. He knead my one boobs with his hand and works on the other nipple with his tongue. Flicking it back and forth and then sucking. He then alternates sides to give both attention. He knows I'm loving this and I can sense his cocky ass being proud of how he's making me feel.

He then starts kissing me down my stomach and then he gets lower down to my underwear. I arch my back even more I'm excitement, but instead he comes back up and starts kissing my lips again, but this time..it's filled with pure lust. While he kisses me he moves one hand slowly down to the inside of my thigh and starts rubbing me through my panties. I let a moan escape, making him rub harder. He then reaches for the tip of then and then looks down at me. I nod in approval and he slowly removes my panties. Next, I undo the button of his jeans and slide them off, with his boxers to. I then make sure his shirt is off next.

He kisses my forhead and then positions himself at my entrance. He looks down at me, "If you want me to stop at anytime, just so say."

"I highly doubt I'll be able to get myself to say soft." He gives me a reassuring smile and slowly pushes himself into me. Holy shit. I've obviously had sex before, but not with anyone that felt like this. I wince a little at the pain and I see worry on his face. "Keep going." He slowly inches himself in slowly and eventually he's all the way in. He starts going in and out very slowly, grunting with each thrust, "Fuck Ally, you're so tight." Eventually the pain turns into pleasure, pleasure I've never felt like this before. I start moaning and I grab his hips to start guiding him with how fast I want him to go. "F-faster Austin" I manage to get out. He then intertwines his hands in mine thay are up by my head and then he starts going faster but rhythmically. Each thrust bringing both of us more pleasure. His head is buried in my neck, my legs are wrapped around his waist and we're both moaning with every movement.

I squeeze his hand tighter, telling him I'm almost there and he squeezes tighter back letting me know he is almost there to. We both moan eachothers names one last time before we both climax and realse with eachother. My eyes roll back and I see stars. No one has given me an intense orgasm like that. I can feel my wetness riding up onto his lower belly while his cum is filling my inside up. We both ride out our orgasms until Austin is completely soft.

Our moaning have stopped but our breathing is still out of control.

He lays back down beside me and kisses my cheek. We both get our clothes back and and jusy decide to keep laying there in eachothers arms.

"Thank you." I hear Austin say.

"For what?"

"For coming into my life and completely changing my life around." He gives me a long kiss on the lips.

We get into his car and decide to go back to his place since no one else will be home. The car ride is quiet while I rest my head on his shoulder and he keeps one hand on the wheel and the other intertwined with mine.

We get to his place and head for his bedroom. I sleep in my panties and one of his tshirts. We crawl into bed and I feel his big, warm arms wrap around me.

"I love you so much Ally. Stay here forever."

"Forever."

"And always." He finishes the statement off. And finally, for once, I'm not afraid to love. It's soon..but I know it's right.

 **Hiiiii guys! I'm so sorry this took longer than usual to get up! But first week of college was a lot more stressful than I anticipated. And it took me forever to finish this chapter since it was so long. But anyay, YAYYYYYYY! They did it and said I love you! But ohhh don't you worry, drama coming soon! Next chapter actually ;) mwahhahahahahah! Also, if any of you read my second story, I promise I'm not quitting on it after only the first chapter! It's just, I haven't had much time and this story is a bigger priority for me!**

 **Xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay guys, so first off, I wanna thank you all for keeping up with me and supporting the story! I also want to thank the supporters who also read my other story, People Change People.**

 **But most importantly I want to dedicate the rest of this story to another writer, who has helped me out so much with the upcoming plots! Shout out to Luckystarz910. She is also an incredible writer, so go check out her stories! I promise, she keeps you on the edge of your seat reading and you'll be wanting more! She's given me so many amazing ideas and I can't wait to share with everyone what she has helped me create!**

Ally's POV

It has been one week since my first date with Austin and things couldn't be better. Well.. except for the couple times we couldn't agree on things. We still have our problems like every other couple does, and we still annoy the hell out of each other a lot. But at this point, I couldn't imagine life without him. Yeah, its only been a few weeks, but after I saw that glistening star in the sky, I decided I need to just go with what feels right. And Austin feels so right..

My dad hired a few other employees at Sonic Boom, so he hasn't needed my help too much. To take up some spare time I have been helping Austin at his place, along with Dez and Trish. I am censoring some shipment when I here the backroom door opening behind me. I turn around to see it is Austin. He greets me, "What's up girl?"

I walk over to him and hug him around his waist, "Nothing much."

"You doing alright back here alone?"

"Yes, Austin." I say in an annoyed tone because I know what he is getting at.

He puts his hands up in defense, "Hey! Last time I let you in a back room by yourself, you somehow turned a bookshelf into three pieces of wood nailed together to make a triangle!"

"The directions were in Spanish!"

"Didn't you realize something was wrong when it wasn't looking like a bookshelf?"

I'm going to flip if he doesn't walk away in two seconds, so instead I turn back around and go back to censoring. I feel him watching me and then he walks over and puts his arms around my waist but I push him away.

He rolls his eyes, "Oh come on, don't be like that."

"I'm not being like anything!"

"I know you Ally, you are annoyed at my comments about the bookshelf. I'm sorry." he kisses me on the cheek but I just scoff. He then gives me puppy dog eyes and weirdly I can't resist them.

"Oh fine." I say in defeat and then reach up to kiss his lips. It was meant to be a little peck, but he doesn't let me pull away, instead he deepens the kiss by putting one hand on the small of my back and the other in my hair. In return I reach my arms up and grip his soft, blond, luscious locks. He can probably feel my body trying to shift his mouth downwards to my neck, so he starts kissing kisses down my jawline and eventually creeping down to the curve of my sweet spot. I can feel him getting rough so I move my small hands down his back and dig my fingers into him, making him flinch, but he doesn't stop me.

Next, I start feeling him pushing me and next thing I know my back is up against the wall with his hard chest pressing against me, and the whole time his mouth hasn't left my neck. The room is filled with moans as he continuously kneads my hips with his strong hands. I feel him reach for the tip of my jeans as he starts fidgeting with them, asking for permission to undo them. I take his hands off my button and do it myself because don't get me wrong. He's good. He is really good, but not good with buttons. The thought of his struggles makes me smirk a little bit to myself.

Still not breaking his kisses and sucking on my collarbone, he pushes my jeans down the tops of my thighs and starts rubbing the inside of my thighs, making me start to throb between my legs. I buck myself forward to get him to rub me through my panties, but instead I find his hand on my mouth. I look up to him in confusion while he is smiling mischievously.

"Shh..don't let any customers hear you," of course he then adds, "I know I make it really tempting and all but we just have to be quiet for now." he then adds a wink. I am still throbbing and I can feel my wetness, so I do not try to protest. I just nod my head and pull his mouth back down to my chest. His warm kisses are addicting and I want more. I take his hand in mine and guide it down to between my legs and place his fingers on the lips of my opening. I start moving my hips back and forth to feel his fingers graze me, but I realize he isn't reacting to my request so I look at him confused, "I have something else in mind." Before I can protest he is lifting my shirt up over my head and placing kisses from the forehead, all the way down to the top of my lacey thing. I feel a little self conscious, but it soon passes when I am taken back by his mouth on the fabric of the lace. I watch him as he does his thing while still gripping onto my sides. I see him take the top of my panties in my mouth and he pulls them down my legs till they drop to the floor. He can sense my tenseness so he looks up to me and give me a reassuring smile and I nod to let him know to go on.

Next thing I know, he is separating my lips with his mouth and he starts working on my throbbing clit with his wet, warm tongue. He alternates between sucking and flicking motions while I continuously buck myself onto his mouth, pretty much begging for more. When he refuses to go faster and give me what I want, I take his head in my hands and I push his mouth against my wetness harder. He finds my vagina with his tongue and starts liking over the top of it. Completely unexpected I suddenly feel two of his fingers pushing their way in while his mouth keeps working on my clit. I start bucking and arching my back uncontrollably without trying to screen. His fingers are curling in and out of me, making him hit my g-spot every time. While he works inside of me he also takes care of the outside by syncing his sucking and licking motions to his in and out motions. I start to feel that fire build up in me, "I'm-I'm gon-naaa-Ahhhh!" my eyes roll back and I have to grip his head harder not to scream. He continues to help me ride out the orgasm until I am limp and he holds me up by around my waist.

I look up at him and he kisses my lips so I can taste myself on him.

"You're welcome." he then walks out. Regardless of his asshole like exiting, the whole time all I could see was the lovingness in his eyes.

Austin's POV

"Dez, that doesn't even match!" I protest as he picks out an ugly flooring to go with the new wall colors. My parents and I are looking to redo the flooring of the Surf Shop since it has been ruined with multiple water damages over the last couple years.

"Okay, I figured you'd say that! So! I picked a back up one," he holds up a pattern thay looks like belongs in a child's room. It's blue with rainbows all over it. The look I give him says it all.

"I figured you wouldn't like that one either..so.. I also picked out this one!" he holds up ANOTHER sample of..wait.."Dez! That's the same exact one as the rainbow one you just showed me!"

"Austin, Austin, Austin..." he shakes his head at me in disappointment, "this one obviously uses the color ruby red and the other one used fire truck red." Hmm..he has point..

"Hey guys! I got everything cleaned up around the register!" Ally comes walking up to the front of the store. She walks next to me and wraps her arms around my waist, so I kiss the top of her head.

"Hey Ally! So what do you think..fire truck red or ruby red?" Dez holds up the patterns and I just shake my head at him.

"Uhmm..neither. This is a surf shop..not candy land," she says with a giggle.

"I wasn't talking about for the shop, I meant my room.."

"Dez! I asked you to pick out surf shop floorings!"

"You did not..you said and I quote "Dez, go pick out flooring samples." I just laugh and roll my eyes as he takes his samples and walks out of the shop.

I turn my attention to Ally who is still around my waist, "Whatcha doing tonight?"

"Not you." she smirks.?

"Very funny," I chuckle, "No really though, I was think we could go eat at the boardwalk and then catch some late night waves after?"

"Yes! I'd love that!"

Me and Ally have been practicing her surfing for a couple weeks now and I have to say.. for a beginner she is doing amazing. I turn off all the lights as we walk out of the shop and I lock the door.

"So.." she begins, "Will I be feeling more of what I felt in the backroom tonight?" she winks.

"Of cou- I mean I guess.. I understand how hard it must be to stay away from me," I wink down at her and she hits my arm. "I'm just kidding! Of course! Now hop up." I motion her to jump on my back and we walk back to our townhouses.

I drop her off at her door and give her a kiss goodbye until tonight.

Ally's POV

I'm already for tonight and I couldn't be more excited! I've actually really taken a liking for surfing. It must be the energizing feeling as the waters' motions carry you and the salty sea air hits your face. Also the fact that Austin is by my side every step of the way. I will say though..I do miss my dad a lot. All he ever does is spend time at the store. But if it's what will keep him happy, then I'm happy.

My doorbell rings and a prance over to open it, to see a very handsome Austin. I love this style he has sometimes. It's his beachy and messy hair Austin style. I greet him, "Hey Blondie." I wink at him.

He gives me an annoyed look, "I have a name you know."

"Oh shush, let's get going!"

He chuckles, "Someone's eager!"

"I know! I'm so excited to surf!"

His eyes sparkle a little at this comment, "You really like it now don't you?"

"Yeah! It's amazing! I love the whole vibe of it."

He gives my hand a squeeze, "I'm glad."

We have dinner on the boardwalk and walk around for a little bit. We want to wait till it gets completely dark to go in the ocean.

My phone rings..

"Hello? .. Yes, Dez.. I'll try.. That's weird!.. Okay bye."

Austin gives me a questioning look, "Was that Dez?"

"Yupp."

"What'd he want?" To be honest, I'm not a big fan of nosey Austin but I push my annoyance aside.

"Well, Dez met this girl Carrie, who he is really into, who used to work at the food court, but turns out that she now works for my dad."

"Ahh, he wants you to help him score her?"

I chuckle, "Pretty much. I've met her a couple times.. she's nice but she seems a little out of it."

Austin laughs, "Sounds like a match made in heaven!"

"Oh definitly. I'd love to help them get together."

"Yeah..Dez is a good guy. He deserves it."

I then get an idea, "Hey! How about we double date with them?"

"That could work. I'll tell Dez about it later, but for now, let's head to the hut and get our wet suits. I've got a date with some waves."

I clear my throat. He iinstantly grabs my head, "And of course the ever so amazing Ally!"

"Much better." I giggle.

...

I'm riding a wave and I have that butterfly feeling I always get. The sounds around me of water crashing underneath the starry sky. After the wave, I float myself back to shore where Austin is.

"You're doing amazing Ally!"

"Oh you know..I guess I am pretty good."

He rolls his eyes, "Don't flatter yourself princess."

I just roll my eyes and lay down next to him in the soft sand. He rolls onto his side to face me.

"You know.. I never wanted to be here before. It was hard leaving my home. My friends. Everything." I can see him hiding the disappointment he has over my comment, "but..I wouldn't change this for the world." His face lightens up and he places a kiss on my forhead.

"You've changed me Ally. One day I'm a guy who has no intentions on being with anyone. And then the next you're little clumsy ass is running me over. Little did I know you'd change my world." I put my hand up to his cheeks as we begin to move closer. Nothing could ruin this perfect moment. The only thing though.. I look up into the sky and search for my glistening star, but it's no where to be found tonight. Where are you mom?

Austin's phone begins to ring. He grabs it from the side of him and I see a major change in expression as he looks at the caller ID.

"Who is it?" Without answer me he gets up and walks away. A little annoyed that he ignored my questing, I brush it off and just lay on my back, once again looking for my star. Still nothing. Not a star in the sky. For some reason this makes my stomach turn. I look over at Austin and see he looks nervous and is running his hand through his hair. Which is what he does when he is anxious. I faintly here him say into the phone, "How bad is it?" This makes me nervous. He hangs up the phone and comes running over.

He picks up our boards, "Come on, I'm taking you home?"

"What do you mean you're taking me home?" He looks worried.

"Just..stuff has happened. We have to go."

"What happened Austin! Tell me!"

"I can't! I just have to take you home and I promise we'll go our again tomorrow!"

"I don't giving a flying fuck a out tomorrow! What is the matter Austin!?"

He grabs my hand and starts pulling me up the beach, "It's complicated..I can't tell you right now."

"You can tell me anything."

"Not this..not yet."

"What the hell Austin! You just got done telling me how I've changed you and changed your world, yet you hide shit from me?"

His tone gets more anger in it, "Look Ally! I said I'll tell you when I'm ready, but right now it's none of your business!" And in that moment I knew he regretted what he just said, but I don't care.

I take my hand out of his and big to walk ahead of him, "Go then! I'll take myself home. Don't call me or text me and don't come over tomorrow!"

"Ally! You're not walking home alone!"

"No Austin! It's fine! Go handle your business that I'm not apart of!" He grabs my hand but I pull back, "Don't!"

"I have to hurry, so would you stop acting like this and just let me get you home?"

"Fuck no, I-" before I can finish he has me over his shoulder, "Put me down!"

"Stop fighting it! We're almost there!" The whole time I try struggling under his grip, but he doesn't budge. We get to my front door and he puts me down.

"I'm so sorry..I have to go. I'll text you tonight and I'll come over tomorrow."

"No, don't bother." Next thing I know, I'm slamming the door in his face. I can hear his sigh from the other side as I stand there.

I run into my room and strip into pajamas, then crawl under my covers. He doesn't trust me.. If he can't trust me, then we can't be together. One last time, I get up and look outside.. still no star.

 **Told ya guyyys, drammaaa! Ohhh shit, is Auslly done for? Is Ally over reacting or does she have every right to be mad? Please review, I love hearing feedback, good or bad. I'm trying my hard to keep up with both stories, but school keeps getting in the way and work. But I promise, I would never let any stories go unfinished!**

 **xoxo.**


	16. Chapter 16

Okay guys, so this is just a quick author's note.

First off, I want to apologize for my absence from the stories, but so much in my life has been going on and its all been so much to handle. Soo ..no I am not quitting the stories.. BUT I am taking a little break. I decide I will pick up my writing once my first semester of college is done, which is December 11th. That is the start of my Christmas break which goes on until January 14th or something like that.

So as for right now, I decided that both of my stories are at pretty good cliffhangers.

Just a little recap;

Welcome to Miami: Last you read, Austin had walked out on Ally on their date because of a mysterious phone call. He refuses to tell her what it was about, but he stresses how important it is that he handles it and it ends with Ally shutting her door in his face saying to not come back to her house. So.. what is Austin hiding and what was the phone call and why is he keeping it from Ally? Will Ally forgive him? And will Austin tell her everything?

People Change People: After feisty little Ally pushes Austin to his breaking point, he finally gives in and gives her what she wants (to sleep with him). It ends with Austin telling her that now she got what she wants now and so she can leave him alone now. But Ally is not too sure if she will be able to physical, mentally or emotionally leave him alone. What will she do? Where there ever be an Auslly? Will we unravel more information about Ally's dark past?

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

Thank you so much for all the support you guys have given me so far, I really appreciate it more than anything!

Buuutt.. I have also decided that if you guys REALLY want me to post a chapter here and there, I promise I will, if I get enough requests for it. If i get enough then i pinky swear to post something, even if it is a small filler Chapter.

Xoxo!

P.S. I've starting reading a shit ton of books! I am finally jumping on the bandwagon of the Fifty Shades Trilogy. I am halfway through the second book and I'm in love! Also, for the past 5-7 years I have been reading a book series called Shopaholic by Sophie Kinsella! They are so good! I am sure many of you have seen the movie Confessions of a Shopaholic. Well these are the actual books to it. I just ordered the 7th book of the series (even though it came out last October, I know I slacked on getting my hands on it!) AND I just found out that she is releasing the 8th book later this month and I am SO excited. Just a couple suggestions for you guys if you are interested in any novels!

OH AND MOCKINGJAY PART 2 COMES OUT NEXT MONTH AHHHHH!

Lol sorry for the rants, can you tell I've misses writing for you guys?:'(

Well wish me luck with life for the next couple months, till I write again!:)

Like I said I will check back every now and then and if you guys really want me to, I will give you guys a chapter or two of each story.

LOVE YOU GUYS!


End file.
